Scarlet Fever
by hogwartsxpsychicxjonas
Summary: Scarlet was Kurt Hummel's best friend and penpal. Noah Puckerman was the jerk she couldn't stand! She's about to find out that hate can turn to love very easily. Puck/OC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As I reflect on my life, I often wonder how this all happened. As I watch my two boys fight, all I can do is wonder what is left to do? I stare at them helplessly there is nothing I can do. I remember how hard it was back when I was their age.

John is seventeen, the age I was when I met his father. God how time has passed. James is only fifteen and it hurts me to see the pain he has to go through every day. Then there is my little Annemarie twelve years old and tired of all the yelling and confusion. I look to my husband he is standing in front of John, and I in front of James.

I hear John yell those awful words towards his baby brother, "I hate you!"

James laughs cruelly, "You cannot possibly hate me as much as I hate you!"

Tears stream down my face, I feel like I am in the same place I was seven years ago, when it happened the first time it was supposed to be fixed it was supposed to be easier.

Annemarie is standing motionless on the stairway watching in terror, she was only two the first time this happened has probably can't ever remember seeing me cry. Suddenly, someone opens the door, and it is my twenty-four year old stepdaughter Cassidy watching in terror, she remembers what happened seven years ago, and she knows exactly what has happened as she sees my face.

Cassidy screams, "Knock it off!"

Both boys stare at her in shock, Cassidy was never one to take charge. She looks to my husband weakly, "Did it happen again?"

He nods, those boys are the reason he's losing his hair, I think to myself, how ironic when we first met he was quite fine with only having a Mohawk for hair, now he wishes that he had a full head of hair.

"John," says Cassidy sternly, "go to your room!"

"You're not the boss of me!" He screams at her.

Cassidy get into his face, "Go to your room! Listen to me! You're not ten years old anymore, go to your room!"

"No!"

Cassidy's fiancé Joshua walks in, he was around back then too, and he knows immediately what happened. "James," he says softly, "Wanna go outside, we'll throw around a football or something."

James nods, and Joshua leads my little boy outside.

"John," I say weakly, "Please listen to your sister, and go up to your room, you're not in trouble, just please give your father and I time to figure out what we have to do."

John grudgingly goes up to his room. My husband Noah rushes to me as he watched John walk past Annemarie up to his room. I collapse in his arms, I don't normally cry, it's only when this happens. How could this have happened again?

I somehow manage to pull myself together, I turn to face my stepdaughter, "I am so sorry Cassidy, I know we were supposed to be going to look at your dress today, but-"

"Don't worry about it," she brushes it off, "We have all weekend."

Annemarie is angry she doesn't understand what is going on, "I'm not little anymore! What happened! Why is James so upset, and why is Johnny so angry! What happened! I was the one who told you something was happening the first time and no one bothered to explain it to me! No one tells me anything! I want to know everything!"

Cassidy smiles weakly to Annemarie, "We can't tell you what happened, simply because we don't know why it happened, or why it keeps happening."

"But I want to know! I want to know everything!" Annemarie is frustrated, "Why is Cassidy only my half sister? Why does John get so mad at James when he doesn't even do anything, and how came James cries all the time?"

"You want to know everything?" I ask her, "I'll tell you everything but it is a long story, and starts back when I was seventeen, back when I was Johnny's age. It was when I decided to go to Lima, Ohio, I was going to visit Uncle Kurt, he was my best friend even back then, and that is where this whole story is going to really begin.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I get off the plane at the airport in Columbus, Ohio. The second I get to the lobby, my best friend whom I haven't seen in years, nearly tackles me to the ground as he runs and hugs me. I drop my bags so I can hug him back, I haven't seen him since I was four years old, and now I'm seventeen, god how time flies.

"Kurt!" I purposely mess up his hair to mess with him just like I used to when we were little.

"Scar," he whines, "I took me hours to get it right!"

I giggle, "I'm sorry Kurty."

He takes one of my bags, and I hold the other two, as he drags me out of the airport. "You have to see my baby! It's the most beautiful car ever!"

I nod as he takes me to his car, which I have to admit is very nice. "Tell me everything!" I beg, "I've missed this place."

Kurt snorts, "Well, that's because you can actually get out of this place."

I roll my eyes, "I have so many memories here. Tell me about your friends."

"I already did," Kurt shakes his head me, "God, Scar, you make it seem as if we haven't spoken in years, we are avid pen pals, I've told you virtually everything."

I raise my eyebrows, "I want to hear stories Kurt! Tell me about Glee Club, or football, or anything!"

"Maybe I want to hear some stories from you." Kurt smirked, as he drove us out of the parking lot of the airport, starting the slightly less than two hour drive to Lima.

"I don't have many stories," I tell him honestly, "It's kind of the same routine with my life. Go to school, go home, do homework, go to sleep, wake up, repeat."

"Well anything happen at school?" He asks slyly.

I shrug, "It depends, nothing all that funny happens, normally we spend lunch and free periods doing homework that we forgot about."

"Any boyfriends?" Kurt puts his gossip face on.

I shrug, "I had one, but it didn't work out, you know that. What about you, any boyfriends."

"Please," Kurt rolls his eyes, "I'm in the Glee Club-"

I interrupt him, "What's wrong with that? Don't forget you're also on the football teams, last time I checked jocks normally go out with cheerleaders, and don't even try to tell me that there aren't any guy cheerleaders."

Kurt rolls his eyes again, "Please, none of those sweaty gymnasts are at all good looking, and in any case, those outfits are just disgusting!"

I smile, "Same old Kurt, good to see that I haven't missed that much."

Kurt gasps, "I have a fantastic idea! You should join Glee Club! It will be amazing with you there, and don't even try to tell me that you're not a good singer, you could get a record deal in an instant."

I laugh, "Kurt, you haven't heard me sing since I was four."

Kurt waves his hand as if what I say means nothing, "Please." He puts on a CD, and I gasp realizing that it's The Sound of Music Soundtrack. That was one of my favorite musicals from back when we were little. I start belting out to Sixteen Going On Seventeen. Kurt smirks at me, "I rest my case."

I roll my eyes at him as we pull into the drive way of his house, or should I say mansion, I forgot how big this place was.

Kurt helps me with some of my things as he leads me down the steps. His bedroom is huge, but amazing. He has a second bed set up for me like he used to do when we were little and had sleepovers. He places my stuff on the bed that I assume is mine. He turns on the television and puts on The Sound of Music. I can't help but smile at all the memories that we have shared in this room, and while watching that movie.

Eventually his father comes home. When he hears us singing Edelweiss, he comes to see what we are doing. When he sees me smiles, "Hey, Scar, I forgot that you were coming today, I thought it was tomorrow, how are your parents?"

I stand up and give him a hug, he was like my second father when I was little, "They're okay, mom's remarried, and dad's . . . well he's dad."

Mr. Hummel nods in understanding, "How long are you staying here for?"

I shrug, "It depends on how successful this program that the schools worked out is, if it's good I'll probably be here for the whole school year, if not then I'll go home when they tell me to."

"Don't watch this stuff too late tonight," he motions to the movie, "you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Kurt nods as his father walks out of the bedroom, he turns to me, "Want to watch Beyonce videos after this?"

I giggle as I nod in approval of Kurt's idea.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurt wakes me up at about six the next morning. "Scar, come on, we have to get there before the jockasses do."

I laugh, "Funny joke Kurt."

Kurt shrugged, "It has been known to happen, now come on, let me please do your hair, I don't want to wear that hat you never take off on the first day."

I shake my head, "I like my Yankee's hat, it's cute."

"Yes," Kurt admits, "the one that you personally own is adorable, but you're not in New York, and I don't want the sneerleaders to have an excuse to tear you apart."

I smirk, "Let them try." I grab the outfit that Kurt had picked out for me, that was admittedly the most adorably outfit I'd ever seen, I would've never thought to put those shorts with that shirt, and I go into the bathroom to get changed. I throw my hair up in a ponytail, and throw on this hat and leave the bathroom. Kurt ambushes me and tells me that since I didn't let him do my hair that he _has_ to do my makeup. I agree grudgingly.

Kurt does my make up spectacularly, and I tell him that he should pay people to do that.

"People just don't appreciate what am art make up is," Kurt shakes his head and I laugh. I grab my tote bag that carries my school books in it and follow Kurt out to his car. He drives about five minutes until we get to the school.

Kurt's eyes widen as a bunch of guys approach the car. I look to Kurt then to the guys, I figure that those are the "jockasses" that Kurt was talking about. I roll my eyes as we step out of the car.

One of the guys, the one with a Mohawk decides it'll be a great idea to talk to me, not realizing that I won't hesitate to kick his ass, sure I may be small but that gives me better leverage for his . . . weakness. "Hey," he smiles, "I haven't seen you around here, I'm Puck."

I snort, Kurt has told me a lot of stories about this guy.

"And you are?" He ignores my snorting at his laughter.

"Not interested in talking to a jerk who tortures my best friend!" I snap, "Come on Kurt."

One of the other football players is already trying to throw him in the trash. I roll my eyes, "Leave him the fuck alone!"

One of the other football players smirks, "What are you going to do about it?"

I smirk devilishly, "Let me put it this way, I can hit you the one place you can't hit me."

The football that is holding Kurt immediately releases him, and Kurt runs over to me as we walk into the school. "You made quite a first impression." Kurt says breathlessly as he leads me into the guidance office.

The guidance counselor, Ms. Pillsbury, gives me my schedule and Kurt immediately snatches it from me so we can compare classes. Kurt smiles, "We have Spanish together." Then he frowns as he continues looking down the schedule, "that's all we have. Spanish and lunch. Nothing else."

I pout, "Well at least we have something."

Kurt nods as he pulls me to Spanish class. He drags me up to the teacher, Mr. Shuester, Kurt whispers to me that he's the one that runs the Glee Club that I'm being forced to join.

Mr. Shuester assigns me a seat that is unfortunately next to the Mohawk loser. I roll my eyes as I take the seat next to him.

He smirks, "You want to tell me your name this time, or are you going to threaten me again."

"You don't need to know my name." I say curtly.

He sighs in aggravation, "Whatever."

Mr. Shuester hands us an assignment and I start to work, like the good student that I am, until I saw the freak that tortures Kurt looking over at my paper.

"Hey!" I snap, "Don't even think about copying me freak!"

He rolls his eyes, "I don't get it, don't be a bitch."

"Once you stop being a dick." I mutter under my breath.

"HEY!" He yells.

Mr. Shuester looks up, "Quiet down Noah!"

I smirk and await the relief of the bell.

AN: Comments are very coveted so please give me some feedback


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My first day of school is kind of hectic. I am racing to and from classes trying to find where I was supposed to be. Unfortunately I have almost all of my classes with the nearly bald freak, and unfortunately I was seated next to him or near him in all of those classes.

The day finally ends and Kurt drag me to Glee Club and tells Mr. Shuester that once he hears me sings he will make me sign a contract saying that I won't leave. I roll my eyes at Kurt and as I am about to say that I am only doing because I am being forced to against my will Kurt puts The Instrumental Sound of Music Soundtrack which I didn't know existed until this moment, and he puts on Sixteen Going On Seventeen. I sigh as I sing the song so that they can tell me I'm not good enough to get in.

Once the song is over, Mr. Shuester welcomes me to the Glee Club, that I am apparently a member of now. Kurt decides to take it upon himself to introduce me to everyone.

First is Mercedes who I have heard so much about considering she is like Kurt's best friend. Then there is Tina, who I'd heard about also. Rachel, the star, was next. Then there is Finn, who, apparently, is as dumb as Kurt said. Then there's Artie who is actually quite funny if you know when to listen. Then there are three cheerleaders, Quinn, Santana, and Britt. Next there are some of the guys from football, Matt, and Mike.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "And you've already met Puck."

I roll my eyes as well, not wanting anything to do with that jerk that has been nothing but a pain in my ass all day.

Puck smirks, "Mind telling me your friend's name, Hummel?"

"No he's not going to tell you my name, since it's none of your business!" I snap angrily at him.

He shakes his head, "It is my business now, we're teammates."

"Scar," I say not giving him the satisfaction of knowing my full name yet, "My name's Scar."

"Is that like short for something?" He asks dully.

I shrug, "Figure it out, I'm sure you're not as dumb as you look."

He stands up thinking his height will intimidate me, "What was that?"

"You heard me," I answer him casually, "I'm not afraid of you, how can I be? When I look at your hair all I want to do is collapse on the floor laughing."

He sighs angrily and then walks towards Finn leaving me with Kurt. "I can't stand that guy." I say turning to Kurt.

"Really," says Kurt sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed."

After an interesting afternoon at Glee Club, Kurt leads me out to his car, in the parking lot. I see Kurt's eyes nearly bulge out of his head. I turn to see Finn making out with some girl. "Aw, Kurty," I hug him, "She's got nothing on you."

Kurt sighs as sits in the driver's seat and I the passenger seat, "Yes she does. For one, she's Morrie, his girlfriend, and two she's a girl and has boobs."

"Yeah, but, You're Kurt. You're the most stylish person I know, and the most fun. So what if you don't have boobs, you're awesome." I encourage my friend.

He rolls his eyes, "Finn is straight and in any case he's too dumb to realize that I like him so leave it be."

"You mean, he thinks he's straight," I say cunningly, "Not everyone know right away, maybe he's secretly crushing."

Kurt shakes his head, "Nope, definitely straight, believe me I can tell. Just like I can tell that Puck absolutely adores you, I mean, how can he resist you're probably the one girl who hasn't been impressed with his bad boy routine, and bold Mohawk, but I mean, really, who would do that to their hair?!"

I shake my head, "No way, he likes me, he totally hates me just like I hate him, so want to watch The Wizard of Oz later on?"

"Duh!" said Kurt, "Judy Garland needs to be watched tonight."

I giggle as Kurt pulls into his drive way and brings me into his room to teach me the "Single Ladies" dance.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a few weeks of school I start to get used to the routine. I've remembered my schedule and it's easier to find my way around school now.

I take my seat next to the asshole that loves annoying the shit out of me. Mr. Shuester tells us that is going to be assigning us partners for our Spanish project. He starts reading off the list . "Scarlet Grey, and Noah Puckerman."

"Who's Scarlet Grey," Puck asks stupidly.

Mr. Shue laughs, "Good one Noah."

"But I wasn't kidding," Puck says quietly.

I roll my eyes, "I'm Scarlet Grey, moron!"

"Oh," he gets a devilish smirk on his face, "So you're full name is Scarlet Silver?"

"Scarlet Grey, moron!" I snap at him, "God I guess you are as dumb as you look, which quite honestly I didn't think was possible!"

Puck's jaw dropped, "You have a stupid hat!"

I roll my eyes, "Way to change the subject there."

"Whatever!" He sighs, "What's this assignment on anyway?"

I sigh, "We're supposed to make a presentation about a day in the life of Spain and he wants us to present it by having a conversation in Spanish."

"Well you're going to have a lot of work to do." He sighs rudely.

"No, no, no," I shake my head, "You're helping otherwise I will make it so that everything you will have to say will be wrong and then I'll pass and you'll fail!"

"Someone's a little touchy." He mutters beneath his breath.

I roll my eyes as I begin m research hearing nothing but complaints from asshole.

The bell rings and I run out of the class room. It doesn't take long for me to realize that I was being followed. I turn around to see Puck standing right behind me, his arms crossed.

"Can I help you with something?"I ask not exactly in the most polite way.

He nods, "Yeah, I haven't done anything to you, so why don't you stop judging me based on what your friend has told you!"

"I'm so sorry that I stick up for my friend! Is that what you want me to say, if so, I'm sorry to disappoint you, because there is no way in hell that is happening." I go to storm away when he grabs my arms and pulls me back.

"I didn't do shit to your friend! Not recently anyway and definitely not since you've been here. I went over to talk you and you start bitching! Let me refresh your memory, it was my friends who were harassing your friend, not me!" He's breathing heavily, I'm kind of worried that he's going to hit me or something. I think over what he said and look down, he's not lying, he didn't technically do anything.

"Sor-" I begin. Until I feel his hand lifting up my face so that I was looking directly into his eyes, and what do I do, I do what I do best, make an excuse. I see Arty rolling down the hall, "Sorry, but I have to help Arty we're in the same class and I promised I'd help him, we'll talk after glee." I walk over to Arty and start pushing him down the hall.

"Scarlet?" He asks, "Not that I don't appreciate this but is there a reason you decided to push me to class?"

I nod, "I'll explain later." As I'm pushing Arty down the hall I see his head turn and his glasses get all fogged up and he begins to blush. I see a girl with blue eyes that just pop and dark black hair. "Who's that?"

"What are you talking about?" Arty denies blushing harder.

I shake my head, "Who is she? I'm not going to tell anyone."

"She's no one!" Arties face turns such a deep shade of red that I am worried he's going to pass out.

"Totally," I smirk no one.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I sigh at Glee rehearsal, I can tell that Arty wants to ask me why I pushed him to class, and I notice that Puck hasn't stopped trying to get my attention. I try to ignore it as best I can. When rehearsal is over I go to walk out with Kurt when Puck comes over. "You said that we'd talk after Glee, and Glee's over, so let's talk."

I smile to Kurt, "I'll just be a sec-"

"I'll drive her home Hummel," Puck dismisses my comment to Kurt.

I go to object when Puck speaks up again, "We need to work on our Spanish project in the library."

Kurt accepts this answer and waves goodbye as he leaves me alone with Puck.

"Let's go to the library," I begin walking and he laughs.

"We're not going to the library. We need to talk and you're supposed to be quiet in a library."

I smirk, "I am honestly surprised that you know that."

He gives me a disapproving look before he walks with me out onto the football field so we can talk about whatever he insists on talking about.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask after about fifteen minutes of aimless walking.

He shrugs, "About what happened in the hall for starters."

"I had to go push Arty to class, that's all that happened." I lie my ass off, I know very well that we were moments away from having a moment.

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah, totally nothing happened."

"I do want to apologize though." I say looking at my feet.

He smiles to himself, "What about?"

"You were right," I admit, "I was judging you on what Kurt had told me and not from my own observations and experiences. Although, I am sure he wasn't lying, I should've given you a fair chance to see what kind of a person that you are, and I apologize."

He smirks, "It's cool. Do you like football?"

"It's okay," I shrug, "I mean I get it for the most part, but it's the flags that confuse me and it's a little to violent for my taste." I motion to my hat, "I personally prefer baseball."

He nods, "Baseball's cool, but it's not enough of a contact sport, although I _do_ play baseball also."

"Cool," I say, "Well, I guess I should get going, it's a long walk back to Kurt's and-"

"I told Hummel I'd drive you home, and I'm a man of my word." He interrupts me.

I look at him questioningly, "It's fine, I'll walk home, I could use the exercise anyway, and I don't want to impose-"

"I'm driving you home, end of discussion!" Puck leads me out to his car which isn't quite as nice as Kurt's but I don't really mind that so much.

I tell him which way to go and when we're a block away from Kurt's he slams on the brake. "What the hell are you doing?!" I shriek.

"I want to know why every time we start having an actual conversation you change the subject it is so annoying, I don't get you." He sighed dramatically.

I stare at him, at a loss for words, "I'm sorry." That's the only thing that I manage to say.

He rolls his eyes at me, "Is that all you're ever going to say?"

I look down at the floor, he's has brought up a good point yet again, and I feel like a terrible person.

We sit in silence for a few minutes still not moving. "You know," he says, "you give me crap all the time as if my life isn't complicated enough! I have a kid okay! I don't need you making my life any more difficult."

"It's not my fault that you were irresponsible and decided to go have sex with someone! It's not my fault that you made a bad life choice, and you know what, I'm not sorry for trying to be a good friend! I am sorry for possibly misjudging you, but for this little episode I think it's safe to say that my first assumption was correct, you are a jerk Noah!" I snap at him out of intense anger.

That's when he does the most surprising thing he grabs my face and kisses me. It's the most fantastic feeling but it should suck, I should hate it, I am supposed to hate this, I am supposed to hate him, but instead I find myself kissing back, and I really like it.

He smiles and I smile back. He starts driving again, and he turns to me, "So where does Kurt live again, because I think I might get lost."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I enter Kurt's bedroom walking on air. Kurt immediately smirks, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" I ask him confused.

"I knew that he likes you!" Kurt says a matter-of-factly.

I blush, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Please," Kurt rolls his eyes, "You're lip gloss, that I did perfectly this morning, is completely smudged. You kissed him!"

"He kissed me!" I exclaim.

"And you're trying to convince me that you didn't kiss him back, and that you just let him smudge my perfect lip gloss creation?" Kurt crosses his arms.

I look down, "He started it."

Kurt puts on his gossip face, "Tell me everything!"

I shrug, "There's not much to tell, he kissed me in his car, and I kind of couldn't help but kiss back, and then he purposely turned left when I said to turn right so that he'd 'get lost' driving me home."

"So are you two an item?" Kurt leans in to make sure that he's hearing everything correctly.

I shake my head, "No, we just kissed, it'll probably never happen again, so let's drop it."

Kurt shrugs, "I doubt that Puck is going to stop there, as far as I can tell he won't stop until he gets in your pants."

I roll my eyes, "That is never going to happen, I can promise you that."

Kurt smirks again, "If I had asked you yesterday if you would've kissed him you probably would've given me the same answer."

I smack his arm, "I'm not like that and you know it!"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "I'm sure Puck is very convincing."

I gape at him, "Are you mental! There is no way I am going to sleep with him, especially since he doesn't have the best track record in the world, he _does_ have a baby."

Kurt looks down, "Try your best not to talk about that, especially not in Glee Club."

"Okay," I sigh, "but why?"

"Quinn doesn't like to think about it." Kurt's voice trails off.

I look at him quizzically, "Why does she care?"

"She's the mom." Kurt says quietly, as if he's done something wrong.

"Oh," I mutter, "That makes sense."

Kurt shrugs, "Don't let it get to you, they didn't even date or anything so, don't worry about it, besides, Puck has already expressed his interest in you."

I raise my eyebrows momentarily, as Kurt puts Bye Bye Birdie in the DVD player.

The next morning Artie ambushes me in the hallway, "You owe me an explanation."

"I was trying to get out of an awkward situation, quite like you when you saw that girl." I tease him.

Artie blushes, "I don't know what you are talking about."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, okay."

As I am about to walk to my first period class I feel someone's arm snake around my waist, and I am absolutely certain that it isn't Artie. I spin around on my heels. There is Noah smiling down at me. I immediately blush feeling like Artie. "Noah, you scared the crap out of me."

It's his turn to blush, "No one calls me that."

I shrug, "So, I like it better than Puck, to be completely honest I hate that nickname, it's just so tasteless."

He laughs, "It's not supposed to be tasteful, it was made up from the guys on the team, they're not exactly classy."

"Well," I sigh, "I am calling you Noah, that is your birth given name, and that is what I intend to call you by."

He laughs to himself, "So, I know that nothing's official or anything, but how would you like to go to homecoming with me."

My heart stops, I look down, I want to say yes, but I can't "Noah, can we please talk about this when I am not worried about being late to class."

He shrugs, "Fine, since we both have Spanish, I guess I'll have to ask you again in class."

"How romantic," I say sarcastically as we start walking to class.

He rolls his eyes, "Well I'm not that good at the whole romantic thing, I think that's why most of the time my relationships are rather short lived."

I stop in my tracks, "We're not in a relationship, we just kissed."

He nods, "Right, okay, I understand," He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him, "I'm going to have to try harder."

I blush as he whispers those words in my ear, and he leads me into the Spanish classroom.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I try to stay as far away from Noah as possible which is pretty difficult considering I have almost all of my classes with him. I am avoiding him for two reasons, firstly I think he's moving way too fast, and secondly he's got quite a reputation for being, well, a manwhore, and that is something that I do not want to get involved in. I respect myself and I intend to keep it that way.

Noah apparently has other plans since he hasn't left me alone for a second since Spanish class. It's been getting a little ridiculous. All this effort after one kiss, it's a little overwhelming, and since I'm too much of a coward to say anything, I continue to make lame excuses throughout the course of the day.

Noah is relentless and finally he finds the perfect way to get me alone with him. "Hey Hummel," he class to Kurt as he wraps an arm around my waist, "I'll drive her home again, we seriously need to work on our Spanish project, it's due in three days."

Kurt smirks at me as he nods and let's Noah finally win. "Let's get to work," I suggest leading to the library.

He laughs quite like the last time, "How many times are you going to assume that I'm serious about this project."

"Well I'm serious," I roll my eyes, "I don't want to fail this project so, let's get moving on it, or I will refuse to speak with you."

Noah sighs as he grudgingly agrees, "So do you want to go back to my place to so this little project?"

"No!" I say a little too fast, I start to blush, "I mean I'd rather do this at the library, we'll have more references there."

He shrugs, "I have a laptop, and we can talk there, besides I have to babysit and my mom is at work."

"Babysit?" I raise my eyebrows.

He smirks, "Younger sister, and she'll be in her room playing with her dolls the whole time anyway."

"Fine," I say grudgingly, "we can do the assignment at your house."

Noah snakes his arm around my waist as he pulls me over to his car and he opens the door for me, he really is persistent. Once we're in his car he leans in to kiss me, and I hop out of the car. I start walking towards the school getting my phone out to call Kurt, when Noah runs up to me. "Scarlet, I'm sorry, I just can't get you out of my head."

I look away from him, as he sighs, "Let me take you home, we'll work on the project another time, it's just, I don't really know how these relationships are supposed to work, mine are usually all about the sex."

My head shoots to look at him, disgustedly, "Get away from me you perv!"

"Hey!" He snaps, "you're the only girl who's been a challenge for me, and I'll be honest I'm not looking for sex."

I roll my eyes, "Is that what you tell all your one night stands?"

He groans, "You're not just a one night stand, you're different from everyone here, you're not impressed with my badassness or my Mohawk, or the fact that I'm on the football team, and it's weird for me, but I kind of like it."

I look at him quizzically, "You like the fact that I dislike you immensely? Also, badassness isn't even a word."

"Not exactly," Noah admits, "but I like that you're not taken in by my charm, you're deeper than that, and I like that you care about your friends no matter how hot I am, and I think that badassness should be added to the dictionary, thank you very much, it's a healthy word."

I shake my head, "Look, I want to take things slow, _very_ slow, and if you can't handle that than it's not going to work out . . . ever."

He looks down, "Let me drive you home, I'm not going to let you walk home by yourself, I promise I won't try anything this time."

"Fine," I agree only because I'm not quite sure how long it will take to get to Kurt's by walking, at least that's what I keep telling myself.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Noah drops me off at Kurt's and I don't even bother saying goodbye because I'm still mad at him. I walk into Kurt's room and I groan as I plop down on my bed.

"What happened?" asks Kurt noticing my dramatic behavior, "I'm guessing you didn't kiss again."

I groan, "No, but he wanted to! I told him that I want to move slow, and that we weren't actually in a relationship, so I'm not going to just kiss him anytime he wants me to!"

Kurt looks at me oddly, "You are quite the oddity. It's obvious you like him, and yet you don't want to kiss him, may I ask what mental problem that you possess?"

"Kurt!" I smack his arm.

He shrugs, "If Finn wanted to kiss me, I'd agree in a heartbeat."

"That's because you're in love with him, I am not in love with Noah!" I retaliate.

Kurt snickers, "Noah? You call him Noah?"

I groan in aggravation, "You're missing the point!"

"I don't think that I am," said Kurt crossing his arms, "You like him, at the least, you like to call him something no one else does, a pet name if you will."

"Kurt," I say slowly, "His first name _is_ Noah, technically speaking, if anything were to be a 'pet name' it would be Puck, not Noah."

Kurt shrugs, "Why don't you just date him and get it over with, or has he not asked you on a real date yet?"

I bite my lip, "Well, he did ask me to homecoming."

Kurt gasps, "What did you say?"

"I told him that we'd talk about it later." I look down, knowing that Kurt is going to reprimand me.

"ARE YOU MENTAL!" Kurt snaps, "Anytime, that there is an excuse for me to do your hair, you avoid it! You should say yes, and since you 'don't like him' going on a date will be reassurance for you."

I look at Kurt, "but I don't want to get involved with him, after everything that he has done to you-"

"Stop it right there," Kurt interrupts me, "That is between him and me; it has nothing to do with you."

"How can you say that? You're my best friend, of course it has to do with me." I say appalled.

"Just go to homecoming with him, you'll have fun, and you'll thank mw for this advice." Kurt orders me.

"But I don't want to go with him, he's a jerk, and he has quite a reputation." I confess my worries.

Kurt sighs, "Well, let's just say that he never looks at girls the way he looks at you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask Kurt.

Kurt smirks, "It means that he wants you all to himself, exclusively."

I roll my eyes, "Not every guy is as sweet as you Kurt, too bad Finn's too dumb to see that."

"Finn isn't gay, we've talked about this, and don't change the subject go to homecoming with P-Noah." Kurt teases.

"If he asks me again, then I'll consider his offer," I compromise, but that isn't good enough for Kurt.

"Oh no," he shakes his head, "tomorrow morning you are going to march up to him and tell him that you are going to go to homecoming with him, and that you cannot wait until the dance."

"Sorry Kurt, but that is not going to happen, he just tried to randomly kiss me, and we're not even going out!" I snap hoping to get my point across.

Kurt raises his eyebrows, "You didn't seem to mind too much yesterday."

My jaw drops, "Kurt that was different, that was random but kind of spur of the moment, I'm letting him know that he can't just kiss me whenever he feels like it."

Kurt shrugs, "Well, I still think that you should take him up on his offer, but let's not talk about this anymore, let's watch Rent!"

I nod as Kurt puts in the DVD. In the middle of the movie, Kurt's "Single Ladies" ringtone goes off. Kurt looks quizzically at the phone, as he picks it up, "Hello . . . who is this . . . how did you get my number and why are you calling me . . . oh . . . oh . . . I'd love to, see you at school then. . . bye."

"Who was that," I ask teasingly.

"No one," Kurt blushes looking down at the floor.

"Was it Finn?" I ask hopefully.

Kurt shakes his head, "No it wasn't Finn, but I wasn't expecting it to be."

"Well then who was it?" I ask desperately wanting to know the answer to the question.

Kurt smirks, "If you go to homecoming, you'll see then."

My jaw drops, "Kurt you have a date?"

Kurt nods blushing fervently, "Yes, and you will too as of tomorrow, now can we please get back to Rent?"

I nod as we finish watching the musical.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day at school I decide to take Kurt's advice. I don't have to confront Noah considering he's stalking me, so the second I get to my locker I am not surprised to see him there. "Look," he starts, "I am really sorry, I was out of line and-"

"It's okay." I cut him off, "I overreacted a little. I should've specified what I meant when I said that I wanted to take things slowly. I meant that I basically wanted to start over, you know act like the kiss never happened and maybe slowly try to build up some sort of a relationship. I'd like for us to have a chance to do that, so if your offer to take me to homecoming is still open, then I'd be pleased to go with you."

"Um, yeah I'd still like for you to go to homecoming with me," says Noah slightly shocked, "So we're cool?"

"Yeah," I nod, "we're cool." I change the subject, "We need to get started on our Spanish Project, how about today after school."

Noah looks down, "Can you do tonight, because I have to watch Cassidy."

I nod, "Sure, is Cassidy your sister?"

Noah shakes his head, "Nah, that's my daughter."

"Oh," I say looking down, "Right, you told me you had a kid. How old is she?"

He shrugs, "She's like two months, or something like that, she's real little."

"Wow," I say in amazement, "That is young."

Noah nods, "Yeah, I have to watch her this afternoon, but maybe when I put her down for a nap we can work on the project."

"That sounds great," I agree.

This is when Noah decided to be sly, "So, I'm going to need your number if I'm going to call you to tell you when Cassidy is asleep."

I smirk as he hands me his cell phone and I put my number in, I hand him my phone, "This way, I can know who's calling me." He puts his number in my phone as Pucky internet heart. I roll my eyes as we start to walk to Spanish class. I see the girl that Artie really likes, I nudge Noah, "Who is that girl."

Noah shrugs, "I dunno, some chick."

I give him a disapproving look, "Gee, thanks for clearing that up for me Noah."

Noah rolls his eyes, "I only know girl's names if either A) I've slept with her, B) I've wanted to sleep with her, C)I've dated her, or D) She's You, and I'm pretty sure that none of the above applies since she's probably not a mom, and I am almost positive she isn't you."

"Okay," I sigh, "There is a thing known as too much information, and that was it."

Noah smirks as he pulls me into the Spanish class room. I tell him I'll be at our seats in a second and I walk over to Kurt. "I took your advice, and I am going to homecoming, now can you please tell me who is taking you?"

Kurt smirks, "It's a surprise, you'll never be able to guess, since I'm almost positive you haven't met him, and when you see him you have to act casual he wants it to be kind of secret, so just act like he's my old friend or something, and by the way I am totally doing your hair for homecoming don't even try to come up with an excuse, you are not allowed to just throw your hair up and put on a hat, I will not allow it."

"Fine," I give in, "You can do my hair, as long as you don't do anything permanent."

Kurt's eyes narrow, "I make no promises."

I roll my eyes as I take my seat next to Noah. He puts his arm around my shoulder, I let it slide since he's not to anything too bad. We sit through Spanish until the bell rings and Noah pouts as we go off to our separate classes.

The day goes by slowly since I really want to get my Spanish project over with and I'm going to have to wait until later on that night to go work on it. When I get to Kurt's I decide to research so that will be out of the way when I go to Noah's. The research doesn't take too long because Mr. Shuester already gave us a ton of sources that we could use. So I am stuck waiting for Noah to call me.

Eventually he calls, and I jump at the sound of my phone vibrating. I pick it up the second that I see that the phone says "Pucky internet heart". "Noah?"

"Hey Scar, do you want to come work on the project? I'll pick you up since you don't know where I live." He suggests.

"Yeah," I sigh, "that'd be great, actually."

"Kay," He says, "I'll be there in ten minutes and not a word of this to Quinn, she'd kill me if she knew I left the baby alone with my sister for a few minutes."

"Gotcha," I answer, "I won't say anything, it's not as thought I talk to Quinn anyway."

I hear him mumbling to his sister on the other end of the phone, "I'll be there soon, bye." I hear the phone click and I close the phone.

Soon Noah is at Kurt's front door, I see Kurt glaring him down before I get out of the house. Noah opens the door for me, and I can tell that he is working his ass off not to set me off.

Noah drives me to his house, it's not as big as Kurt's but it's cute and serves the purpose, and it's not pitiful or anything.

"My mom's working late, so it'll just be you, me and my sister," he adds bitterly, "So we'll work on the project and then watch a movie or something."

"Sounds like a plan," I agree as I pull out my research and we start working on the project. Admittedly the project (or well _proyecto_) isn't all that difficult, the hard part is teaching Noah the pronunciation. That doesn't take too long though and the next thing I know we're watching one of the stupidest movies I've ever seen, I don't find it all that funny but I find myself laughing at it because Noah makes me feel anxious and whenever he laughs I do too.

Soon Noah offers to drive me home since the baby is still sleeping and he wants to get back before she wakes up. I agree and once I'm at Kurt's I realize that I am going to have to thank Kurt once he gets back from wherever he happens to because I'm overly glad that I have taken his advice.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kurt walks in the room after an hour. I cross my arms, "Where have you been?" I tease him.

"Out." He say, his eyes widening.

"I figured that much out," I smirk, "seriously, were you out with your new boyfriend?"

Kurt blushes, "Maybe."

"When are you going to tell me his name?" I groan.

Kurt sighs, "How about I tell you his first name, and you cannot tell a soul not even you beloved Noah."

"Yes Kurt, I promise," I roll my eyes.

"You swear?" Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, Kurt, Gosh are you going to make me swear on the Bible?" I ask jokingly.

Kurt cocks his head to the right, "I'm considering it."

"Kurt," I whine.

"Fine, his name is Scott," Kurt sighs, "He's on the soccer team, and he's not exactly 'out' yet so you better not tell anyone!"

I giggle, "Aw Kurt, that's adorable, I knew you went for the jocks. I promise I won't tell anyone about Scott, what does he look like?"

"That you're going to have to wait for." Kurt decides as he sits down on his bed and starts muttering about how my hair is trapped in a ponytail whilst it could be free and fully expressed if I had let him do it.

I sigh as I let my thoughts wander. All I can seem to think about is a certain jock with an admittedly badass haircut. Kurt can almost read my mind, "So how did your project go?"

I blush, knowing it's my turn to spill, "It was fun. We finished the project and then we watched the most stupid movie ever made, but I kind of didn't want it to end."

Kurt smirks, "I knew you'd end up falling for him."

"I know, I know. I can't help it, I have a thing for bad-boys." I admit.

Kurt sighs, "Want to watch some more Beyonce videos?"

I agree as Kurt starts skimming through his iPod.

The next day at school Noah is at my locker waiting for me when I arrive. I smile to him as I see Artie walking down the hall.

"Hey, Noah let me catch up with you in a second, I have to go ask Artie something." I chase after the wheel chair that is rolling down the hall.

"Hey, Artie," I grab hold of the wheelchair and start pushing.

"Morning Scarlet," Artie yawns, "Thanks for giving my arms a rest at this early hour."

I nod, "No problem, so who's that girl that you like oh so much?"

Artie blushes, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"C'mon Artie," I tease, "you are talking to a girl that has been best friends with Kurt her whole life. I think I can tell when someone is crushing, he's trained me well."

Artie caves, "Fine her name is Abby Sylvester, her mom works here and is a real piece of work. So please don't say anything."

"Why don't you ask her to homecoming?" I ask curiously.

Artie blinks, "Well, for one thing, I am in a wheelchair and I can't dance."

"So," I ask, "you don't need to dance, it's awesome to just hang out, and I'm sure that she could wheel you around if she wanted."

Artie blushes again, "Well, there's also the courage issue."

I sigh as I pull out a pen and paper, I also grab some tape. I slowly scribble on the paper and I tape it to Artie's shirt, as I see Abby walking down the hall. I give Artie a little push (literally) and his wheelchair bumps into her. She looks at the paper that is taped to his chest that says "Hi, I'm Artie, would you like to go to homecoming with me."

I want to stick around to see what happens but Noah snakes his arm around me and pulls me to his locker. I am immediately loving this as he starts to talk, "Hey, Scar, I know that I already asked you to the dance, but how would you like going to game also. I'm going to be playing and it'd be awesome if you came to support me."

I blush, "I'd be honored to go the game Noah."

Noah walks me to Spanish and every other class that day, our hands intertwined as if they are two pieces or a puzzle that were designed for eachother.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Homecoming comes sooner than expected. I guess that the maybe since I've been worrying about it made it come faster. I found out that Artie is in fact going to homecoming with Abby, thanks to my 'little push'. Kurt had already worked out his outfit so that he and Scott, whom I am not allowed to meet until after the dance, won't clash. I am seemingly the only one who has no idea what to wear, and now Kurt is taking me shopping.

I try on dress after dress, not sure why, it's only a stupid school dance, and I'm worried that I will be over dressed. Kurt doesn't listen to this though, according to him, I should look like a princess. The whole concept makes me feel worried, I am kind of worried I'll get all dressed up, and then Noah will come dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

Finally Kurt decides that the dress that I am wearing is fine. It is strapless but fits my body perfectly; it is silver and sparkles when the light hits it, it also comes with, the same shade of sliver, gloves that go up to my elbow. It kind of puffs out at the end but barely, and when I turn around the dress twirls. If Kurt insists upon me looking like a princess, it has to pass the little girl test: if the dress spins when you do, than it is little kid acceptable to wear it.

Kurt smirks, "Perfect, now I am going to curl your hair before the dance and then you'll look flawless."

I blush as I look in the mirror, "Kurt, the dress is great, but I don't have enough money and I am not about to allow you to pay for it."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "I am paying for it, think of it as your 5th-17th birthday present."

"Kurt-"I begin.

"It's too late I've already decided, now get changed before I decide to make you try on another fifteen dresses." Kurt threatens.

I smirk as I go into the dressing room and get changed. I wonder if Kurt id going to over the top, the dress was nicer than my Sweet Sixteen dress, but then again, I don't know if one counts dinner at a diner with my dad as a Sweet Sixteen.

I walk out of the dressing room, and Kurt snatches the dress from me to be sure that I won't put it back. He pays for the dress even though I am still objecting to it, he just continues to threaten me so I give in.

"So, will I get to meet Scott at the dance?" I ask trying to get the conversation off of my dress.

Kurt has daggers in his eyes, "I told you after! He's not out yet, we've had this conversation, you can meet him when the dance is over, but not until then."

I cross my arms, and pout, "Fine."

Kurt gets all serious, "I want you to meet him, I do, it's just I don't want to mess this up, I didn't even have the slightest clue he was gay, so just let me do this his way."

"Fine, Kurt, I will stop bugging you about this guy," I agree grudgingly, "Do you think this is a bad idea?" I change the subject.

"Do I think _what's_ a bad idea?" Kurt asks confused.

"Me . . . going to the dance . . . with Noah." I confess my worry.

Kurt shrugs, "I told you that I wanted you to go with him, sure he's no genius, but he's smarter than Finn, and sure he's not great when dealing with feelings, but he seems to really care about yours, and sure the Mohawk's a bit much, but he's pretty hot. It is just one date, who knows where it'll go, just give it a try."

"Thanks Kurt." I mutter smiling.

"For?"

"Everything," I hug him quickly, since he's driving us home, and I don't really want to get into an accident.

Kurt smirks, "It'll be fine, besides it's a school function, I don't think anything that bad can happen."

I nod realizing that is true. Kurt pulls into his driveway and there is Quinn waiting outside of the house looking livid.

"I didn't know you invited Quinn over." I comment.

"I didn't" Kurt says solemnly.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I sigh as Kurt and I get out of the car. Quinn is standing there clearly pissed off about something, I don't' know what it could be, since neither Kurt nor I talk to her. "Can I help you with something Quinn?" Kurt asks politely.

She rolls her eyes and walks right past him and up to me, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm sorry what are you talking about?" I ask confused as to what I have done wrong.

Quinn raises her eyebrows and rolls her eyes again, "You know exactly what I am talking about. How dare you convince Noah to take you to homecoming when he should be watching Cassidy, I'd like to have a life, you know!"

My jaw drops, "Are you kidding me? Noah asked me to homecoming not the other way around, and I didn't even say 'yes' right away. If there is a problem with who will watch your baby it has nothing to do with me, you clearly need to clear that up with Noah, not me! I don't know why you would think that I had any say in whether or not Noah would be watching your baby or not. But, FYI, babysitters are underpaid so I'm sure you'll be able to find some middle-schooler to do it for you."

Quinn is about to start yelling when Noah pulls up in his truck. He looks from me to Quinn, then he turns to Kurt hoping for some sort of explanation.

Kurt sighs as he looks to me to and Quinn, "Apparently the cheer queen wants to go to homecoming but can't because Scar 'convinced you to go to homecoming with her, instead of watching your baby.'"

Noah rolls his eyes and turns to Quinn, "Are you kidding me? I watch her every time you ask! The one time I say that I can't watch Cassidy, you take it out on my gir- my date! I have done everything you ask and-"

Quinn snorts, "I have on good authority that you have left Cassidy home with only your sister! Now, your sister is too young to be watching a baby!"

"It was only once for ten minutes and Cassidy was asleep-" Noah begins.

"Why was it urgent for you to leave the house?!" Quinn snaps, "Was it because you were going to see _her_." She glares at me.

Noah looks down and I speak up, "I am right here! I can hear everything you're saying, so if you could refer to '_her' _as Scarlet, that'd be great."

Noah smiles lightly, as he begins to stick up for me and himself, "What does it matter where I went or who I went to see, it was my choice and I was only gone for ten minutes! You expect me to believe that you stay with Cassidy every second when you have her? I don't believe that for a second! And how did you even find that out? Have you been stalking me?"

Quinn smirks cynically, "After I paid your little sister five bucks she agreed to tell me everything that goes on when you're watching my daughter!"

"So you're paying my little sister to stalk me, that's even worse than stalking me!" Noah gets in Quinn's face.

Kurt clears his voice, "I don't mean to interject, but while you two are standing here arguing, who is watching your baby at the moment?"

Puck glares at Quinn, "_You_ are supposed to be watching her!"

"My father is watching her thank you very much!" Quinn spits in Noah's face.

Noah growls, "Well maybe, I don't trust your father to look after my daughter!

Quinn looks livid, "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not, if you get to have a say as to who watched the baby when I have her than it should be the same when you're watching her! I deserve a say in this!" says Noah getting pissed.

Quinn glares at him before storming off into her car and driving away.

"Noah," I say, "I am so sorry. I should've just asked for address and walked there an-"

"Don't apologize," Noah assures me, "You haven't done anything wrong." Noah notices the bag that I am holding. "What is that?"

"NOTHING!" Kurt snatches my dress from me, "Nothing that you need to worry about until homecoming."

Noah looks at me confused, I give him a look that says it's all Kurt and Noah mutters something about needed to get home. I smile as I watch him go and I turn to see Kurt on the phone with, I assume, Scott.

I sigh as I decide to go into Kurt's room and hang up my dress. I start to wonder what I have gotten myself into, getting involved with a teenage father, I feel like I am causing all of these problems for him. I know Kurt won't let me get out of it now that he's prepared how he will be doing my hair and makeup for homecoming. I let my mind wander knowing that this Noah thing isn't going to last very long if Quinn hates my guts.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Homecoming is the day after the Quinn confrontation. Kurt does my hair and makeup, as I promised him he'd be able to.

Kurt doesn't let me meet Scott when he comes to pick him up. I roll my eyes and let him know that I am going to see him at the dance whether he wants me to or not. Kurt rolls his eyes as he wishes me luck and heads out the door.

I go put my dress on and wait a few moments until Noah comes to pick me up. He rings the door bell and it's lucky that I'm already waiting otherwise Burt would've grilled him and everything. I open the door and my smile fades. He's wearing his letterman jacket and jeans, and here I am in a gown and make up/hair looking as though it was professionally done.

His jaw drops and I blush, but I am sure that he can't tell because of the amount of blush that Kurt put on me. "I'll go change," I say immediately.

"Why?" He asks, "You look . . . wow."

"I'm clearly overdressed!" I say about to turn back in the house, Noah grabs my hand and pulls me out of the house. He smirks, as he takes off his jacket and hands it to me.

"Wear it, and then people will think that you're just wearing a skirt and some shirt that they can't see." He smirks and mutters, "or maybe no shirt."

I smack his arm, "Not funny!"

He chuckles to himself, "I found it pretty funny."

I blush nervously as he opens up the door to his truck. I turn to him, "Are you sure you don't want me to change?"

"I'm positive," He smirks, "Let's go, I don't want to be any later."

"You're the one who showed up late." I tease.

Noah smirks again, "Let's just go, I don't want to miss any of the drunken fights."

I smile as I roll my eyes. Noah starts driving us to homecoming. I have a feeling that this night is going to a lot more trouble than it's worth. We arrive at the school and I am hesitant about going in. I know that I am going to look completely out of place there, even with Noah's letterman jacket, it is going to be obvious that I am overdressed.

"What's wrong?" He asks me, "Do I smell bad or something, because I'm wearing cologne that my mom said smells awesome?"

I giggle, "You smell fine. Nothing's wrong. Let's go in."

Noah shrugs and hops out of the car, I hold my breath as I too get out of the car. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" He asks me.

I nod as he locks his arm with mine and struts into the gym. It's kind of hard to not smell the sweat from the gym but overall they did a nice job cleaning up the place.

I spot Kurt, he is standing next to the punch bowl with a guy with longish black hair who is slightly taller than him. I assume that it is Scott, and I begin to walk over when Kurt glares at me and I turn back to Noah who is glaring at Quinn.

"What's wrong?" I ask curiously.

He rolls his eyes, "I am so sick of her lying all of the time!"

"What are you talking about?" I ask him, "I'm sure that she just got her dad to watch the baby or something."

Noah rolls his eyes, "There is no way, that's possible. She got kicked out months ago! I didn't say anything when she was at your place because I was trying too hard to not murder the mother of my child!"

"Calm down," I say sympathetically, "Listen to me, maybe she has a babysitter, don't worry about it now. There isn't anything you can do, other than making the situation much worse than it has to be."

Noah smirks, "You wanna go walk on the football field, talk or something?"

I nod as we are about to go outside when I see Artie and Abby. Abby is pushing Artie around to the music and they look as though they are having a fantastic time. Then some teacher with short blonde hair stops them and starts attacking Abby.

"Why are you hanging out with the handicap hazard? That wheelchair looks as if it's been used to run over small children, and animals in the street! You are a disgrace!" She snaps.

Artie becomes defensive, "Don't insult her! She's not even one of the glee kids! I don't understand your hatred towards her-"

"Artie-" Abby begins.

Artie continues as if nothing has been said, "And further more, there is no way that my wheelchair could be used to run over anything! It's not motorized!"

"I'll have to know that your little hippie friend happens to be my daughter!" The teacher spits!

Artie's face contorts, "I'm so sorry Ms. Sylvester! I forgot! I was-I thought-I just tried-I think I'll shut up now."

"That's a very wise decision!" The teacher growls.

Noah pulls me outside to the football field. "It was awkward in there." He explains looking down at his feet.

"Why?" I ask, "Because of the whole Artie thing?"

He shakes his head, "Ms. Sylvester was bound to nearly kill someone no matter what. I was talking about Finn, we kind of hate each other."

I look at him quizzically, "I thought you two were best friends."

"_'Were' _being the operative word." Noah looks down, "I kind of got his girlfriend- well _ex-girlfriend_, pregnant."

I nod getting the point, "Quinn used to be Finn's girlfriend."

He nods, "Yup."

We start walking across the football field in silence. It isn't awkward. It's nice, and I am honestly loving every second of it. He starts explaining his entire life story, about how terrible he feels about hurting his best friend, about how guilty he feels about his dad leaving, about everything.

After a while we lay down on the grass. We laugh about how Kurt is going to kill me for possibly getting grass stains on my dress. After about an hour Noah offers to drive me to Kurt's.

We arrive at the Hummel's house and Noah walks me to the door. He looks around awkwardly, not knowing whether or not to kiss me. So I take the initiative and pull him by his t-shirt so that he is to my eye level and I close the distance between our lips and it feels amazing. We stand out there for a few moments after the kiss. He is still in a state of shock.

I take his jacket off of my shoulders and hand it back to him, "Thanks for that."

He smirks, "You can keep it."

I smile broadly as I turn to go back into the house he grabs my arm and pulls me in for one last kiss before I walk into the house. I am walking on air as I go downstairs to Kurt's room. He is breathless and laying on his bed.

"Hey," I greet him, "did you have fun?"

He nods his eyes wide, "I think I'm in love."

I giggle, "That's a little soon." I yawn, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and wash my makeup off."

"Scott's in there," Kurt says quietly about to fall asleep, "he's cleaning himself off."

"Did he spill something on himself or something?" I ask curiously.

Kurt giggles, "Something like that."

I look at him confused as Scott walks out of the bathroom and into Kurt's room. He walks over to Kurt and kisses him very passionately before saying goodbye and walking up the steps to go home.

I look at Kurt, "Someone got their first kiss tonight?"

Kurt smiles softly and yawns, "I did a little more than that."

I look at him, "Kurt, are you drunk?"

He nods as his eyes flutter shut, "I had a really fun time Scar."

I roll my eyes as I go into the bathroom, knowing that I am going to have to cover for him and his hangover tomorrow morning.

AN: Please comment. I really really NEED feedback, it means the world to me so please comment!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Four AM. That is when Kurt wakes up and starts puking. Four thirty AM. That is when I get up to make sure that Kurt isn't dying on the bathroom floor. Five AM. That is when Kurt finally stops puking. Six AM. That is when Kurt nearly pukes his intestines out again . . . I have no idea how much of anything can still be in his system. Seven AM. That is when Kurt apologizes about a hundred times for throwing up again. Eight AM. That is when Noah texts me asking what time he's going to pick me up for the homecoming game.

I tell him that in all honesty I had forgotten about the game, but since the game starts at twelve he can pick me up at eleven. I figure that by then I'll be able to get s_ome_ sleep. I am very mistaken. It is ten thirty when I am about to fall asleep and Kurt wakes me up to help me get ready.

I scowl at him, I am practically blaming him for keeping me up all night. I don't really blame him, someone just spiked the punch at the dance and he had drunk some of it with Scott. I am really beginning to be grateful that Noah and I decided to go outside that night. Apparently a lot of people got wasted off of the punch, and one girl had to be taken to the hospital because she was allergic to alcohol.

Kurt helps me get ready, and is very upset, when Noah texts me, asking me to wear his letterman jacket to the game. The reason Kurt is upset is because he has chosen the "perfect" shirt for me, and now I "won't match" so he's going to have to start all over.

I get ready just in time, without eating anything, but that's fine, I'm not all that hungry anyway, just extremely tired. Kurt tells me that he isn't leaving until eleven thirty, so he'll see me after the game, the reason being, he doesn't want to spend any more time than necessary with the homophobic jocks.

Noah arrives at about eleven o' five and I don't mind because I've been picked up hours later than expected before. He apologizes anyway. I find it kind of sweet.

He smiles when he sees that I am wearing the letterman jacket as he requested. "I didn't think you were going to wear it."

I shrug, "Why? It's an honor to wear it."

He raises an eyebrow then says sarcastically, "An honor? Really?"

I smirk as we get out of his truck. He tells me to go to the bleachers and that he has to go to the locker room to stretch and get changed. I don't object. I'm just worried about finding someone to sit with.

After looking around for a little while, I see Artie, Rachel, Morrie(Finn's girlfriend), Tina, and Mercedes. Artie sees me and waves ecstatically and motions for me to sit in the spot next to him which is clearly the edge of the bottom of the bleachers since he is in a wheelchair. I don't mind though. I sit between him and Rachel.

Rachel comments on the letterman jacket, "Is that Puck's?"

I nod, "Yeah."

Rachel raises her eyebrows momentarily, "Listen, I would hate to see you get hurt so here's a little advice that I would recommend taking. Noah Puckerman is basically the manwhore of the school. Not to mention he is completely incapable of managing a relationship that isn't based on sex. Furthermore he is homophobic and narrow minded, if I were you I'd keep my distance and be nothing more than acquaintances. It's the only way to keep from getting hurt. Believe me, I dated him, admittedly I was the one who ended it, but he was going to end it, due to the fact that we never had sex. He's not a good guy and I advise you to stay away from him, otherwise there is nothing stopping him from breaking your heart into little, tiny, microscopic pieces."

My jaw drops, damn that girl can talk. I nod, "Thank you for that advice Rachel, but to be completely honest with you, Puck and I have only been on one date, and then he asked me to come here. It's nothing serious; I am definitely keeping my guard up, but thank you for your concern."

Rachel nods as she turns her attention to the field as the players start filing onto the field. I am not completely interested in the game. Sure I understand football and sometimes I enjoy it, but man, this team sucks, and blows at the same time.

I notice that Artie starts to roll away and I laugh, "Wow Artie, I know they suck, but hooray for team/school spirit!"

Artie giggles, "I'm just going to the concession stand," he starts to whisper, "I'm going to meet Abby there, her mom said that we can't see each other, so we decided that we'd meet in secret in a way that it wouldn't be suspicious, there isn't anything odd about two people being at the same concession stand . . . is there?"

"No," I smile, "There isn't anything weird about that at all, you have nothing to worry about."

Artie rolls off towards the concession stand and I turn back to the game. They are getting killed, almost literally. The score is twenty-one to zero. It is actually painful to watch. Poor Finn has been tackled about fifty times in each quarter, once by his own teammate . . . ouch.

I see his girlfriend wincing each time Finn hits the ground, and I completely understand . . . it hurts just to watch. The game finally ends with at score of twenty four to three. Kurt was the only one who scored so I am very proud of my best friend.

Noah walks over to me clearly disappointed. I smile at him supportively, "It's just one game, I'm sure you guys will be awesome after a little more practice, I mean, teams always get better throughout the season."

He shrugs, "Did you have fun?"

I nod, and I notice Rachel watching me, desperately trying to catch my eye. I ignore her, I've already heard what she has to say, and I need to think it over, I'm going to just not give him chance because they had a bad relationship in the past.

As Noah and I are walking to his truck, we see Kurt and Scott. My heart stops in happiness for Kurt, as the boy who wasn't openly gay kisses him in the middle of the parking lot for everyone to see. I can see Kurt blushing, as I giggle to myself as Noah comments, "I never knew Scott was gay."

AN: Hey guys, I'm really interested to hear what you guys think about this. I also really want to hear some ideas that you guys have. I would like to know if you want me to continue since I haven't been getting that much feedback, I'm worried that it just sucks, so please let me know, so that if it's bad I'll start working on something else. Thank you for your time.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Noah takes the long way driving me home, however we are riding in silence. I don't understand why but for once, Noah has nothing to say. He pulls up in front of the Hummel's. He looks at me and smiles softly, "Thanks for wearing the jacket."

I smile back, "Of course." I pull off the jacket and go to hand it to him.

He laughs, "I want you to keep it."

"Oh." I blush looking down. He cups my face in his hands and kisses me softly.

"If you want I can bring you back to my place and you can meet my mom." He says quietly.

I look down at the floor, "As nice as that sounds, don't you think it's a little too soon for that. I mean, we aren't even dating."

Noah clears his throat, "Right, sorry. Can I drive you to school tomorrow?"

I nod, "Sure, I'll just tell Kurt that he doesn't have to drive me. I'm sure he'll take that opportunity to carpool with Scott. I'll see you tomorrow." I go to get out of his truck and I turn to him, "For the record even though you guys lost today, I thought you were great." I lie, but I have good intentions.

He snorts, "Thanks."

I smile as I get out of his truck and walk into Kurt's house. Kurt and Scott are there talking to Burt, they are probably explaining their relationship. I wave as I walk downstairs and decided to relax and try to catch up on some sleep.

Just as I am about to fall asleep Kurt and Scott come downstairs. I sigh as I decide to give them their alone time, and go upstairs to talk to Burt. When he sees me he sighs, "You could've told me they were dating."

I smirk, "I didn't know if they were exclusive yet."

"So what about you? Your dad would never forgive me if I didn't ask you about if you're seeing someone 'exclusively'," he rolls his eyes.

"Not _exclusively_," I sigh, "but this guy took me to homecoming, and he's driving me to school tomorrow, but it's not like we're not dating . . . yet."

"Are you planning on dating this boy?" He asks me, catching the word "yet."

I shrug, "I'm not sure, he seems nice, but I don't really know him."

Burt nods, "When's the last time you called your old man?"

"When I landed in Ohio," I tell him honestly.

He gives me a disapproving look, "I think you should call him. He's probably imaging all these terrible things happening to you, he just doesn't want to seem anxious. So just call him."

I smirk as I take my cell phone out of my pocket, and call my dad. He doesn't pick up because I assume he's picked up an extra shift at work or something. I leave him a message just telling him, how I'm doing, and that he can give me a call back if he wants. I know that he probably will if he has time, he works hard to guarantee his job, with the economy and whatnot; he likes to make a good impression.

After a while Scott goes home. I notice that Kurt looks sad, so I yank him downstairs and ask him what the deal is.

Kurt looks down at his feet, and says quietly, "Scott isn't out with his parents yet. So we can't hang around his place. He's not planning on telling them anytime soon."

I look at Kurt sympathetically, "I have the opposite problem."

"PUCK'S GAY?" Kurt's eyes widen with gossip hunger.

"No," I roll my eyes at him, "He wanted me to meet his mom."

Kurt looks at me like I have five heads, "And why did you say no?"

"Because we're not dating yet!" I snap, "He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet, and I'm not going to meet his mother until we are exclusive."

Kurt smirks, "So you _do_ want to be his girlfriend?"

I grimace, "Actually I wanted to talk to you about that."

"I'm all ears," Kurt looks at me desperate for gossip.

"Rachel warned me, at the game today, she said that Noah isn't boyfriend material, and that I should stay away from him to avoid getting hurt." I sigh, "Should I listen to her?"

Kurt laughs, "Rule number one of McKinley High: Never listen to Rachel Berry. She's a mental case; just don't pay her any mind. She's nice and all (when she wants to be) but overall, she's obsessed with winning. The way I see it, since her and Puck's relationship was unsuccessful she hopes that _all_ of his relationships will be either the same or worse. Rachel means well, but she's not the first person who you should take advice from."

I nod, "Thank you Kurt." I hug him, "I really hope everything works out with you and Scott."

"Actually I was meaning to talk to you about that." Kurt looks at me.

"Okay . . . shoot," I smile warmly.

"Can you keep a secret?"


	17. Chapter 16

AN: first person to figure out what Kurt's secret is get's a preview.

Chapter 16

"Can you keep a secret?" Kurt asks me.

I roll my eyes, "Of course I can."

"It's about me and Scott . . . you cannot tell my dad!" Kurt says urgently.

"I won't," I reassure him. Just as Kurt opens his mouth my cell phone goes off. I look down at the caller ID and see it's my dad. "Don't worry," I tell him, "it's just my dad I'll call him back later-"

"Have you spoken to him since you've been here?" Kurt asks.

I shake my head.

"Then take the call! I'll still have my secret after your conversation."

I sigh as I pick up the phone, "Hey, Dad."

"Uh . . . hi Scar . . . you called?"

My dad sucks when it comes to conversations, and when it comes to getting his thoughts and feelings out. For the most part he's pretty high-strung. I guess in a way I'm pretty similar to him.

"Yup," I answer, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm enjoying being back here and . . . I'm in glee club. It's been pretty fun." I purposely leave Noah out of the conversation.

"That's um . . . that's good." My dad answers not sure what to say next.

"How are you doing?" I ask knowing that my dad is a complete workaholic.

"Things have been busy at the office, but I'm working hard to guarantee my job." My dad informs me. My dad also worries way too much. He's vice president of a law firm and yet he's still concerned about his job.

"Sounds like fun." I answer dully, not sure where to take this conversation, "are you seeing anybody?"

"Nah, nah," He informs me, "I'm too busy to keep a relationship right now." He doesn't ask me if I am seeing anyone because he doesn't want to know.

"Okay," I respond, he hasn't had a serious relationship since my mom left . . . when I was five. I'm not really surprised that he isn't seeing anyone, but I thought that me being away might give him an opportunity to date . . . I guess not.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later then, be careful!" He tells me. I knew that he was worried.

"Don't worry, I'm being very careful."

"Are you coming home for Christmas?" He asks.

Lovely, it's the first week of October and yet my father wants to know my Christmas plans. "Uh," I answer, "I don't know, I mean supposedly the program is going good so I don't think they're planning n sending me back before Christmas, but maybe if I can find a cheap flight I could save up some money to come home."

"I can pay for your flight." My dad says quietly. It's not that we don't have the money, in fact we're pretty well off, it's just that my dad is big on saving, he wants to guarantee the money to pay for my college tuition and stuff. I appreciate it, but it can be quite annoying.

"That's awesome of you dad, but I know how much yo u have to save so-"

"It's fine." He says barely audible

I sigh, "I'll come home if you want me to Dad."

"I'll see if I can find a flight!" My dad says excitedly.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Dad." I smile as I hang up the phone. I turn to see Kurt on his bed fast asleep. I smirk as I decide to take Kurt's idea and take a nap.

* * *

Monday rolls around, and Kurt has forgotten to tell me about the secret. I don't mind, I'm sure he forgot all about it. Noah picks me up for school; I race out the door so that Burt won't fill in for my dad and interrogate him.

I sit in the front seat next to Noah and he frowns. "Why aren't you wearing the jacket?"

"Oh," I say remembering the letterman jacket, "I didn't know that you wanted me to wear it."

Noah shifts uncomfortably in his seat, as he drives away. The drive is silent and awkward, and I hate it. I can tell something is on his mind but I don't want to confront him about it.

We get to school and all eyes are on us. Santana looks pissed, Rachel is shaking her head at me, and Quinn looks like she wants to smack me. Lovely. Noah's smirking, as we walk into the school.

I go to my locker when he is at his when something cold hits me right in the face. A slushie. I don't miss a beat, "Hey asshole!" I call after my attacker, as I start walking in the direction of the guy with the empty slushie cup. I subtly pull something out of my backpack and hide it behind my back. "Wow, you're _so_ cool, you threw a slushie in my face and then just walked away, how courageous." I reveal what I am holding behind my back it is a two liter coke bottle. I open it up and pour all over the guys head. I say there looking him in the eye, "Don't. Fuck. With. Me!"

By now Noah is standing behind me, he snake an arm around m waist and smirks, "Yeah, that's my job."

I roll my eyes and head off to the girls bathroom.


	18. Chapter 17

AN: **_VERY IMPORTANT_** I HAD A "CONTEST" THAT WHOEVER GUESSED KURT'S SECRET WOULD GET A SNEAK PEAK. SUPERCHICKALI GOT IT RIGHT BUT IF SHE DOESN'T GIVE ME A WAY TO CONTACT HER IF ANYONE ELSE GUESSES THE CORRECT ANSWER THEY CAN GET A SNEAK PEAK TOO.

Chapter 17

I march down the hallway angrily. The slushie is dripping down me like my hair is raining blueberries. I hear Noah calling after me, but I ignore him. Kurt takes one look at me and drags me to his locker where I am not surprised to see shampoo, a change of clothes (for me), and hair supplies. He gives me all of them and ushers me to the girls' bathroom where he shampoos, blows my hair dry fabulously, and does my makeup, and makes sure that my outfit is just right.

I thank Kurt as I march to my first class. There Noah is waiting for me and I ignore his existence. I walk into the class and take my seat. Noah takes his seat next to me and I act as if he isn't there. "What's up with you?"

"I'm not speaking with you." I answer.

"What did I do?" He asks, "_I _wasn't the one who threw a slushie in your face."

I glare at him, "I'm upset about the lie that you announced to half the school!"

"You've completely lost me." Puck answered.

I snap at him, "You just told half the school that we were having sex!"

Puck rolls his eyes, "Are you kidding me? I made a joke, and with my reputation everyone already assumed we had sex after homecoming."

I smack him hard across the face, "I am never speaking to you again!"

"Harsh!" He shakes his head, "It's gonna happen sooner or later anyway so why does it matter?"

"Excuse me! I can promise you that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon, and FYI after that little comment it's never going to happen." I turn my head towards the front of the room as the bell rings.

Noah smirks as he whispers in my ear, "That was you original attitude when I started attempting to get you to go out with me."

"We aren't going out last time I checked!" I snap back quietly as Mr. Shuester begins teaching a new verb tense.

I ignore Noah's desperate attempts to catch my attention for the rest of the period, but the fact of the matter is I have almost every class with him so I will not be able to avoid him forever.

He corners me during math when the teacher is on the phone with the office. "Look I'm sorry are you happy now? It was just a stupid joke, alright."

"Whatever." I mutter not about to forgive him.

"So are we cool?" He asks.

I laugh bitterly, "Not even close."

"What more do you want me to do, I apologized and with me even that's rare." Puck answers.

I shake my head, "Then I guess you're going to have to find someone else to give your letterman jacket to because I will return it to you tomorrow."

He scowls, "I don't want you to give it back, can't we just forget about this?"

"Nope," I say popping the "p".

He groans, "Fine, let me take you out to dinner tonight okay?"

"Fine, but I haven't forgiven you." I say angrily.

He rolls his eyes, "We'll see."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm in Kurt's basement about to leave for the date. Kurt comes down the steps and looks at me, "there is something I need to tell you."

"Can you tell me later Kurt? I have a date and-"

Kurt cuts me off, "Not wearing that you don't, Noah can wait a few minutes."

"But he's been up there being interrogated by your father for about five minutes already." I say softly.

"So what's ten more minutes," Kurt says looking through my closet, "besides your mad at him and that is the perfect revenge."

"Being late?" I ask for clarification.

"No," Kurt chuckles, "Being interrogated by my father."

I smirk as Kurt gives me my new outfit. Once I am in my new outfit he redoes my hair and makeup. Fifteen minutes later I am heading up the steps and I see Noah, who is relieved that I finally showed up.

We walk out of the house, while I thank Mr. Hummel for annoying the shit out of him.

We endure a very quiet car ride to the restaurant. We arrive at Burger King, how "romantic."

I just get an order fries because I don't want to get the stomach ache that I always get whenever I eat fast food. We sit there in silence until he suggests a movie.

Neither of us are interested in the movie that we end up seeing, so we spend the whole movie making fun of the movie and the actors and what not, luckily we are the only two in the theatre since the movie had been out for a while and we had chosen an odd movie time.

After the movie we go out for ice cream. We continue to make fun of the movie throughout the ice cream session.

After the ice cream he drives me to Kurt's, he walks me to the door as he hands me something.

"It's not much," He says as I unwrap the surprise, "It's not flowers or candies but I think you deserve something different and not a cliché."

I smile it's a CD. "Thank you Noah, I had a fun time, even though you are not completely forgiven."

"Wait till you listen to the CD, I bet I'll be forgiven after that." He smirks.

I shrug, "Well, we'll see."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I see Kurt when I get down the steps he's looking at me awkwardly. "Kurt, is everything okay?"

He shakes his head, "I have to tell you something," Kurt spots the CD in my hand, "What's that?"

"It doesn't matter," I say, tired of him changing the subject, "What do you have to tell me?"

"Scar," Kurt says nervously, "Don't be disappointed."

I sigh, "Just tell me."

"After homecoming when Scott was in the bathroom, I told you that he was cleaning off something he spilled on himself. That wasn't completely truthful." Kurt looks down at his Prada shoes.

I shake my head, "Okay, then what was he doing?"

"He was cleaning himself off but, it wasn't anything that he spilled." Kurt looks at me hoping that I understand what he's talking about.

"Kurt, sweetie, I'm not a mind reader. If you want me to know what you're talking about you're going to have to tell me." I tell him honestly.

Kurt gulps, "You cannot tell my dad."

I nod, "Fine, I won't tell anyone, especially not your dad."

Kurt sighs, "Okay, well remember how I was kind of drunk after homecoming?"

"Yeah," I respond thinking back to homecoming.

"Well," He looks back down at his overpriced shoes, "Um, we came back here early, my dad was out with one of his friends, so we came down here, and he kissed me."

I nod, "Kurt, I got that from the way he kissed you goodbye-"

"I'm not done." Kurt answers his voice shaking, "We got a little carried away with the kissing and . . ."

"Kurt, I'm not going to get what you're trying to say, just spit it out." I tell him truthfully.

Kurt looks up at the ceiling and takes a deep sigh, "He was my first kiss, and my first other things."

Then the light bulb goes off in my head, "YOU HAD SEX?"

"Shut up!" He hisses, "My dad _is_ upstairs you know."

"Are you serious?" I smack him, "How could you not tell me?"

Kurt looks at me, "I tried to, but it was impossible considering all the distractions that you've had going on in your life."

I look at him confused, "This is kind of more important than all of that!"

"Please be quiet, I have more pressing concerns, then that." Kurt snaps.

My jaw drops, "Is there something else that is life changing you have to tell me? Are you some medical miracle and pregnant?!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Scar!" Said Kurt, "I get it you're upset that I didn't tell you but-"

I'm livid and shaking with anger, "Who else know?"

Kurt looks down, "What do you mean?"

"Who else knows, other than Scott, that you are no longer a virgin?" I repeat my question.

Kurt bites his lip, "Mercedes, and I'm guessing she may have told a few other people."

"So basically everyone but me." I'd never been more livid, "I thought I was your _best friend._ I guess I was wrong, I tell you everything that happens to me, but when something big happens to you, you decide not to tell me!"

"Scarlet, calm down!" Kurt says, "I wanted to tell you honestly, but I couldn't, you were in love and everything, and-"

"Under no circumstances am I in love, at least not yet, and overall I have told you several time that I value your friendship more than a relationship with any guy! That's it I'm dumping him, if that's the only way I can get my best friend to tell me things then that's what I'll do!" I go to leave.

"You're not dumping him! At least, you're not going to dump him over something as stupid as this." Kurt yells at me.

I look down and he continues talking, "I was going to ask you for advice if you're still talking to me."

"I'm listening," I answer him not meeting his eyes.

Kurt sighs and speaks up, "Well I must have given Scott the wrong impression, because recently, he's been wanting _it_ more and more, and it seems like we don't do anything other than that."

"Did you talk to him about this?" I ask, I can't but feel bad, he was stressing out and I completely freaked out on him.

Kurt shakes his head, "No, I'm afraid he'll get mad."

I look at him oddly, "Has he . . . forced you to do anything you don't want to?"

"No!" Kurt exclaims, "Never! It's just pressuring."

I nod my head still avoiding his eyes, "I think you should talk to him about it," I meet his eyes, "and please be safe."

Kurt smirks, "We're very safe."

I hug him, "I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

"I'm sorry for not telling you." Kurt smirks as he grabs the CD Noah gave me out of my hands, "Now what is _this?_"

I shrug, "I don't know, Noah gave it to me as a way to try and reconcile, knowing him it's probably jut him talking about what a catch he is and how lucky I'd be to be with him."

"Shall we find out?" Kurt asks me.

I sigh, "Why not?"

Kurt puts the CD in his stereo. We immediately hear Noah's voice, but it is not like how I predicted, he's singing "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. At that moment I knew. I knew that I was falling hard and that there would be no turning back after this.

"Kurt," I say shakily.

"Yeah," He says in a hushed tone.

"You know what I said about not being in love with him?" I ask.

Kurt nods.

"I don't think that statement will be valid for much longer."

AN1: Let me have it. I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I've family things to deal with and school and what not.

AN2: Superchickali the PM won't show your contact info. If you want the preview that you earned than you have to enable your PM for like a day or so.

AN3:Please review.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Noah doesn't drive me to school the next day because he has to drop Cassidy off at daycare. Kurt drives me in because Scott's parents are getting suspicious of him and Kurt. So it's like the days before either of us had boyfriends. Well I don't really have a boyfriend, so before I started going on dates with someone, and before Kurt had a boyfriend.

I'm still not wearing Noah's letterman jacket, I don't see why I should since he's not my boyfriend. He never has been.

When we get to school, Scott immediately drags Kurt away draping his arm around Kurt's shoulders, muttering something about how sorry he was that he couldn't drive Kurt this morning.

I sigh as I walk into the school alone, it's weird, going to my locker and not seeing Noah here. Maybe he thinks I'm still mad, I haven't actually told him that I forgave him. I wanted to wait until I saw him in person.

As I'm unpacking my books an unfamiliar jock walks up to me. "Hey, you're the girl right?"

I nod slowly, "I'm sorry, have we met?"

He smirks, "No, sorry, I'm Dave."

"Nice to meet you," I smile, "I'm Scar."

The jock apparently named Dave nods, "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie tonight?"

I open my mouth to protest when I stop, why should I decline? It's not like I have a boyfriend, "You know what, why not? I'm just not sure if I can _tonight_ so how about you give me your number so I can call you."

"Can I get your number?" He asks.

I really don't want to give this guy my number so I make up some lie, "My phone's from New York so it charges long-distance when I make calls to Lima, so I've been using Kurt's house phone, and I don't think I'm supposed to give that number out."

Dan or Daryl whatever his name is buys it and gives me his number.

"Cool," I smile, "I'll call you."

He nods, but his smile fades as he looks at something behind me. I feel someone put their arm around my shoulder.

I look over my shoulder and see Noah glaring at that guy-DAVE that was his name.

"What do you want Karofsky?"Noah sneers rudely at Dave.

Dave rolled his eyes, "Don't believe I was speaking with you Puckerman."

"Watch it! I'm about to beat your ass-"He began.

"Noah it's fine, David and I were just talking, I'm allowed to do that, you know, talk to other guys." I remove Noah's arm from my shoulder as Dave smirks and walks away.

Noah looks at me his eyebrows scrunched, "What was that about?"

I shrug, "He was just asking me out on a date, no big deal."

"You told him 'no,' right?" Noah asks leaning up against the locker next to mine.

I shake my head as I start walking to class.

"Well, why not?" He demands following after me.

I turn to look at him, "Exactly, why not? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go on a date with him?"

"Because he's a dick, he's tortured Kurt even more than I have, you cannot go out with this guy." Noah snaps.

I roll my eyes, "You're no saint either, and weren't _you _the one who said I should judge people myself and not based on what others tell me. Besides it's not like I have a boyfriend or anything."

"Is that what this is about? You want me to ask you to be my girlfriend." He asks angrily.

I shake my head, "I don't want you to ask me unless _you_ want to, but I'm allowed to explore my other options. Maybe _he'd_ ask me to be his girlfriend."

"Is this one of those girl things when you say you don't want me to do something but you really do?" He asks.

I shrug.

"Are you still mad at me about the other thing?" He asks curiously.

I shake my head again, "Nope, the CD was really nice by the way. I liked it."

"Then why are you punishing me?" He said annoyed.

"Noah, I have no idea what you mean by that, I'm doing this because although, I've enjoyed the time we spent together, I would like a relationship with someone. Maybe this is a good thing. I understand if you don't want anything serious, I mean, you have a baby. Obviously you have other things on your mind than a relationship. I don't. Good luck, Noah, it's been fun." I sigh as I walk away.

I don't really plan out going out with this Dave kid, he seems slimy, but who knows, I'll consider it.

I walk into Spanish and I see Kurt, he's all flustered and his hair, for once in his life, is all scattered. I'm guessing Scott felt _really_ bad about not driving Kurt to school. I look at Kurt and raise my eyebrows, he blushes.

I sit in my seat and wait for class to begin. Noah takes his seat next me. He opens his mouth to say something when the bell rings and Mr. Shuester begins teaching about Subjunctive uses.

"Can we talk about this," Noah whispers.

"Nope, I've made up my mind." I hiss back taking down the notes on the board.

He glares at me momentarily, before saying, "Please, hear me out."

"There's nothing you can say that'll change my mind!" At least that was what I thought .

Then he said the words that would change my life forever. He spoke the words that I never saw coming, not from him at least. He uttered the words of what I never thought he'd say to me. He said, "I love you."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter20

He said, "I love you."

My jaw dropped, if we weren't in Spanish I would've responded with something better than, "We're gonna need to talk about this." I didn't say it back. I couldn't say it back. This threw my, taking it decently slow, plan out.

The bell rang and I didn't move, neither did Noah. He looked at me, "Well?"

"We'll talk after school, okay? I won't go on a date with that Dave guy. We'll talk later." I respond as I slowly stand up and head to my next class. His words echoed in my head the entire day _"I love you."_

I should be overjoyed; he wanted to be with me. For some reason I felt awful. Maybe it was because I couldn't say it back, but I felt like a terrible human being.

Lunch rolls around and I decide that I'll sit with Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie for the day. Normally I sit with Noah, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, and sometimes Brittany and Santana. I sit down and Mercedes glares at me as if I've overstepped a boundary.

"Can I sit here?" I ask softly.

Artie nods, "Sure, Scar."

Mercedes just rolls her eyes and looks in the opposite direction. Kurt isn't there yet so he can't tell me what I did to upset her.

"I'm sorry, Mercedes, did I offend you in some way?" I address the situation.

"Let's get something straight, Kurt is my best friend and I don't trust just anyone hanging around him." She says.

I respond taken aback, "No offense, Mercedes, but I've known Kurt longer, and I've been his friend since he was born. If anyone should be overprotective it should be me!"

She's about to answer when Scott sits down. We both glare at him; apparently we have a common enemy. Kurt's not with him, so I assume Kurt's buying lunch. Mercedes and I make eye contact, we both make an understanding. This could be quite the dysfunctional friendship, but as long as Scott's around it's _our_ job to make sure he doesn't hurt Kurt.

I spot Noah looking around the lunch room; he spots me and drops his head. I feel guilty, but I need time to absorb everything. I smile weakly to him, as he goes to sit next to Rachel who's probably going on about an arrangement of one of the glee club songs.

Kurt finally gets to the table. He smiles as he puts his lunch tray down next to Scott. As he's about to sit down, Scott grabs Kurt by the waist and pulls him unto his lap. Kurt blushes a deep red and I can tell he's uncomfortable with the public display of affection. Scott nibbles on Kurt's ear and Kurt gets even redder than before.

Mercedes and I exchange glances, we don't like this guy. He seems sketchy. I look at Artie who seems quite uncomfortable. Tina's jaw drops as she sees Scott whisper something into Kurt's ear.

I clear my throat as I ask Artie, "So how's everything going with Abby?"

He shrugs still looking wide-eyed at Kurt and Scott.

I glance over to where Noah's sitting; he's just playing with his food, not really eating much. I feel a plunge of guilt in my stomach.

Kurt taps my shoulder and I jump. He's still on Scott's lap but it's no longer as awkward because Scott stopped being insanely affectionate. "You okay, Scar?"

"I'll tell you later," is all I can manage to say.

I get up and I walk into the hallway. I just need to get out of there. I walk into the bathroom where I see Santana.

"Well, well, I was just going to talk to you!" Santana snaps at me.

"Oh," I say surprised, "What about?"

"Stay away from, Puck! Clear?" She says as if I'll just do what she says.

"No, actually," I answer, "I don't think I will."

She raises her eyebrows at me, "I don't think I was asking."

I shrug, "I don't care. You don't scare me! I'm room New York, sweetie, I've seen a lot of things much scarier than you. So unless _you _want to get hurt, stay away from me. I can handle myself just fine, can you say the same?"

Her jaw dropped as I left the bathroom. I nearly ran into Kurt. He was crying.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" I ask him concerned.

"Scott. He's just so touchy. I don't like it!" Kurt cries into my shoulder.

I hold him close, he cries his heart out. "Kurt, it's okay. Have you talked to him about it?"

He sniffs, "Yes, he got really mad. He said that he wants everyone to know that we're going out." Kurt hiccups, "He said that he wants to make sure that no one even looks at me like they want me. No one ever did before, though, so why would they now?"

I hug him tighter as he says, "What am I supposed to do?"

"What does he do?" I ask, unsure that I understand the situation correctly.

Kurt sniffles again, "He _touches _me, _everywhere._"

Then it clicks, "Did you tell him 'no?'"

He nods, "He just doesn't care. He thinks that since we had sex, that it's okay to just do those things. He wants everyone to know that he's my boyfriend. He doesn't care how."

Rage is growing inside of me. I want to punch Scott in the balls so hard right now. "Did you threaten to-"

"No, Scar, I'd never! I really like him; it's just that _one _thing that bothers me." Kurt lies, I know that there's more that Scott does, but I won't make him more upset than he already is.

I nod as he hugs me tighter. Kurt Hummel makes me want to cry. This poor boy has gone through so much. He deserves so much better than this Scott guy.

The bell rings and we're off to separate classes. I hug him tightly before saying goodbye. I walk into my next classroom to see Noah slouching in his seat. My seat is across the classroom, we make eye contact for a second before he looks away. Did I mention that I'm a terrible person?

The whole class I'm staring at Noah. He's doing his best to not look at me. Every once and a while he looks at me and our eyes meet, but then he turns away again.

The day finally ends and I meet him at his locker. "Can we talk?"

He shrugs, "I guess."

"What you said, was probably one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. But I just _can't _say it back yet. I want to, but I've never said it to anyone before-"

"Neither had I." He says bluntly.

"Really?" I ask softly.

"Yeah," He nods, "and after that, I don't think I'll ever say it again."

"I'm sorry," I answer, "I don't do well with these things."

"With what things?" He demands.

"Emotions! I guess, I take after my dad, I can't handle emotions. I freak out! I'm sorry, you have every right to hate me! I really like you, but I want to take things slowly and I know I said I wanted a relationship, and I do, but I wasn't ready for 'I love you' yet." I sigh, tears running down my face from the stress.

"You really like me?" He asks.

I nod, "A lot."

"You wanna be my girlfriend?" He asks seriously.

I nod again, "I'd be honored."

"Cool." He responds, "So we're going out now?"

I snicker rubbing my eyes, "I guess."

"Will you wear the jacket every day?" He asks still pretty serious.

I nod yet again, "If that's what you want."

"I do want that."

"So I guess I'll wear it every day."

He picks me up and twirls me around. He kisses me sweetly, and I can't help but smile. As we're walking out of the school, I can't help but see Quinn glaring at me from where she is in the parking lot.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Contrary to what some people may think, I'm not an idiot. I know that now that I am seeing Noah that I'm going to have to try to get along with Quinn. Sure, she may be kind of bitchy and rude, not to mention stuck up, but she's the mother of Noah's child, and I'm not naïve enough to believe that she's not an important part of his life.

After Noah drops me off at Kurt's, I immediately start thinking of things that I can do to purpose peace with Quinn. I walk down the steps to Kurt's room there I see him and Scott. I instantly see what Kurt was talking about earlier that day.

Scott's hands are everywhere as he kisses Kurt. I can tell that Kurt is _very_ uncomfortable. Kurt sees me and removes himself from Scott, "Scar, you're home."

"I'll leave you two alone if you want-"I begin.

"No!" Kurt squeals, "I want you to get to know Scott. I'll be right back with refreshments."

Kurt leaves and the air is filled with tension. There's an uncomfortable silence that neither of us would normally break. However, this is for Kurt, I break the silence, "Kurt says you play soccer."

He nods, "I hear you're in glee club."

"Yup," I answer, "So, you any good at soccer. I meant, the team, not you individually; I know our football team kind of sucks, except for Kurt."

He shrugs, "We're alright I guess, we're not about to win any titles but, we've won a few games."

"Cool." I answer icily, if you haven't caught on, I don't like Scott.

Scott fidgets on Kurt's bed, "So, you and Kurt have been friends for a while, right?"

"Yup, since we were born." I look at the door hoping Kurt will walk through the door and end the awkward scene.

Scott looks at the floor before continuing, "So, I guess you're the right person to make friends with?"

I snort, "You could say that."

Kurt enters the room with Shirley Temples. "So, have you two been getting aquatinted?"

"You could say that," I answer, "Scott was telling me about soccer."

Kurt beams, "Oh yeah? Scott's really good! He's bound to get a scholarship for it! I'm going to his game tonight, you should come too! Bring Noah, it'll be fun!"

"I'd love to Kurt, but," I sigh, "Noah wants me to meet his mom tonight, and I have some news for you, but I'll tell you later since I have to get ready-"

"No, tell me now!" Kurt begs.

I smirk, "I can't tell you now."

Kurt pouts, so I add, "I'll tell you tonight when we do facials."

"You're gonna let me give you a facial?" Kurt asks pleased.

I nod, "If you let me wait till then to tell you."

Kurt sighs, "Fine, but you're not going to meet Noah's mother wearing _that_."

I look at my outfit, "You picked it out."

"Yeah," Kurt says as if it wasn't obvious, "for school, _not _for meeting someone's mother. My god, Scar, it's a miracle you've made it this far in life."

My jaw drops as Kurt pulls out clothes for me. Admittedly, they are much more suitable than what I was wearing before.

I get changed and, of course, Kurt does my hair. The second Kurt's done I run up the steps to see Burt rather disheveled.

"Mr. Hummel, is everything okay?" I ask him.

"It's that boyfriend of his!" Burt growled, "Kid seems off to me, and he's not very respectful."

I nod slowly, "I know what you mean, but Kurt seems really happy." I leave out the part about Kurt crying before, since I don't want a murder on my conscience.

Burt laughs bitterly, "That's the only reason I haven't destroyed the kid's car . . . or his face. You'd let me know if he hurt Kurt, right?"

I feel guilt fill up inside of me, I want to tell Burt about everything, but Kurt would kill me. Things are always messy when it comes to friends of the family. "If Kurt is ever seriously hurt by this guy, I'll let you know." It's the truth, I love Kurt, but I love him being alive and well more.

Burt nods as he goes to the fridge and takes out a beer, and something tells me it isn't his first of the night. My phone buzzes. I look down and see that it's a text from Pucky internet heart. I smirk as I read the text.

_Outside of Hummels place. I dun wanna come in and deal with his dad. Pleeeeeeez come out!_

I smirk as I turn to Burt, "Sorry I can't stay and chat because I'm going out with Noah. I'll be home by eight. Possibly sooner, depending on how well this goes."

He nods before taking a swig of his beer, and I can't help but feel pity. The idea of Kurt being hurt, by that loser of a boyfriend he has, was unfortunately too real. It was definitely a possibility and Burt knew that.

I walk outside to see Noah's car moving to the beat of whatever song he was listening to. I laugh, wondering how this will go with his mom.

When he sees me he gets out of his car and opens the door for me. I giggle, "Since when are you a gentleman?"

"Since, I want this to go well with my mom." He explains, "So you can't be mad at me."

I laugh, "So, what should I expect?"

He turns to me as he sits in his seat, "She can be judgmental, just be a sweet as possible, and don't bring up the fact that you're not Jewish, and then everything should go smoothly."

I nod slowly, "Do you think she'll hate me?"

Noah laughs, "I don't think _anyone_ can hate you."

"So, is that a yes or a no?" I ask seriously.

"That's a no."

I sigh relieved, "So, it should go well?"

He nodded, "I hope so."

After what seems like an eternity, we arrive at his house. "I didn't bring anything!" I freak out, "I didn't bring anything!"

"Don't worry about it," He smiles softly, "She's used to people that'll take anything she has to offer. I don't think that she'll care that you didn't bring anything. I mean Quinn showed up asking to stay here for a while. It can't get any worse than that."

I nod slowly we get out of the car. He leads me into the house. I've been here before, but his mother wasn't present, and somehow with her standing there, it seems like a completely different house.

She sees me and glares, "Is this one pregnant?"

"No, ma, she's not pregnant." Noah answers shaking his head.

"Well then is she Jewish?" His mom asks looking me up and down.

Noah looks down at the floor, "Uh. . . does it matter?"

"Answer the question Noah." His mother says still glaring at me.

Noah sighs, "She's not Jewish, Mom."

"Then get her out of my house!" His mom yells.

My jaw drops as I'm about to turn around. Noah stops me and says to his mom, "Ma, Scar's different than all those other girls, and I _really_ like her- hell- I love her, and it'd really mean a lot to me if you _tried_ to get along with her."

She's still glaring at me, "She can stay, but don't expect me to be happy about it."

Noah drags me up the steps to his room. It's a mess, like Kurt would probably pass out if he came in this room. I see a small little cradle, with a little baby sleeping inside of it. This was all too real for me. Being hated by my boyfriend's mother, and seeing his baby sleeping peacefully in that cradle. It was too real life for high school. But it wasn't a deal breaker. I liked Noah, I knew that, and I wasn't going to end a possibly great relationship over a few minor setbacks.

Cassidy begins to cry and Noah instinctively picks her up. Once the baby stops crying he turns to me and asks, "You wanna hold her?"

"I think Quinn would kill me." I answer truthfully.

Noah snickers, "Quinn's not here right now. Do you want to hold her or not?"

I nod, "I'd love to."

Noah places the small baby in my arms, and it's hard to believe that I too was once _that_ little. "How old is she," I ask as the baby squirms slightly in my arms.

"Almost three months." He answers softly looking at his baby girl in awe.

She has Noah's brown hair, although she also has Quinn's facial features. "She looks like Quinn." I say softly.

"She looked more like me when she was born," Noah says barely audible, not wanting to disturb Cassidy.

I nod, "It's a scientific fact, when babies are born they look more like their father than their mother. This way the father is less likely to abandon them."

"I never knew that," He answers softly.

There's a knock at the door, "What do you want, Sarah?"

"Mom, says you better not be getting this one pregnant too." A girl's voice answers from the door.

Noah snickers, "I guess that's my cue to get you home."

I smirk as he takes Cassidy out of my hand and back into the cradle. She fusses a little before finding her Elmo toy and going to sleep. "This is usually when we put her down."

I nod, it's adorable seeing how Noah is with his daughter. He's a good dad. I think that's why he's trying his best to be a good guy.

Noah drives me to Kurt's, and I turn to him and ask, "Is Quinn registered at Babies R Us?"

AN: When Quinn has the baby should I change Cassidy's name to whatever they name baby Beth/Drizzle?

AN2: I will now only update when I have at least one comment on the chapter so the faster you comment the faster I update.

AN3: The First Person to guess Scar's peace offering to Quinn wins a preview


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When I get down the steps, Kurt is nowhere to be found. I guess he's still at Scott's soccer game. I get a bitter taste in my mouth just thinking about Scott.

I sigh as I go on the Babies R Us website. I skim the site until I find something I'm satisfied with. I'll make a trip with Kurt over there tomorrow.

The next crisis I need to fix is Noah's mother. She hates me. I need to fix the fact that. Even though I want his mom to like me, I'm not, under any circumstances, converting to Judaism. I sigh as I surf the web looking for anything that may make his mom despise me less. However, I don't think any amount of Googleing is going to help me.

I sigh giving up on that cause and consider calling my mom. I don't really get along with my mother; she has made an effort to be as distant in my life as possible. It does seem appealing; she's so much of a insert bad word here that she must have had mothers of her ex-boyfriends that hated her. I decide to leave this battle until I can find out what his mom likes.

My phone rings and I sigh it's Noah, "What would you possibly nee to tell me? I just saw you a minute ago."

I hear Noah snicker on the other end of the phone, "Nice way to greet your boyfriend."

"Noah, seriously," I groan, "What is it?"

He sighs deeply, "I'm sorry about my mom."

"Don't get me started, Noah," I warn him, "You told me that it would go smoothly, you said that she would like me! She kicked me out within the first thirty seconds of me entering the house."

"I'm sorry, that's why I called." He says annoyed.

I roll my eyes before answering, "Convenient, you wait till I can't hurt you to call me. Look just forget it alright, I'm already trying to fix it." I hear the front door and I assume it's Kurt. "Noah, I have to go I'll see you tomorrow." I hang up the phone as Kurt walks into the room without Scott.

"How was the game?" I ask.

Kurt throws his arms around and cries, "He told his parents."

"What happened?" I ask, well aware of the fact that Scott's parents were unaware of the fact that he was gay.

Kurt sniffles, "I don't know. His dad seemed shocked, his mom looked understanding, though."

I sigh as Kurt sits down on his bed and cries. I sit down next to him, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"This is Lima, Scar, people aren't as understanding as they may be in New York. His parents may not be as awesome as my dad." Kurt sighs wiping his tears, "Now my makeup is ruined!"

I smile softly, "It's going to be okay, Kurt. It'll work out. I'm sure that deep down his parents knew already."

"I hope so," He says softly.

"Tomorrow, Scott will call you, but you'll have to wait to see him until you're back from shopping with me." I smirk.'

Kurt looks at me like he's just seen a ghost, "You want to go shopping? You? Of all people!"

I bite my lip, "Well baby shopping. It's for Cassidy . . .and Quinn. I have money don't worry."

Kurt raises his eyebrows, "Well it's a start, and what money do you have?"

"The money that my dad gave me that you refused to let me use! I have like two hundred dollars." I sigh dramatically.

Kurt nods, "Facials?"

I nod, "Sure."

"What was it that you needed to tell me before?" Kurt asks curiously.

I remember that I have yet to tell him about Noah and me, "I am now dating Noah exclusively."

Kurt drops the facial mask that he had in his hand and snaps, "How could you not tell me?"

I shrug, "Scott was here and I know that you needed to _entertain_ him."

He glares at me, "Knock it off, Scar. That's not funny,"

"Whatever." I sigh cleaning up the spilled facial mask.

"How did it go with his mom?" He asks gossip hungry.

I groan, "She hates me! It's not even my fault! It's because I'm not Jewish!"\

Kurt smiles sadly to me, "Ah well, when she's your mother-in-law it'll be quite humorous."

My jaw drops, "Mother-in-law, Noah and I just started dating!"

Kurt cocks his head to the side, "So, you two haven't exactly been taking it slow."

I smack his arm as he begins giving me a facial.

AN: you can still get the preview if you can guess what Scar's peace offering to Quinn is.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I'm merely standing at my locker when Quinn slams my locker shut. "What did you do to it?" She snaps at me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask shocked, if anything I thought it was time my peace offering was shipped to her house.

"The 'Pack and Play,' that you bought for Cassidy. I want to know what you did to it." Quinn demands her ponytail swaying with each vigorous twitch of her head.

So my peace offering had gotten to her, "I don't know what you mean, Quinn. I bought that 'Pack and Play' for Cassidy because I figured that since this baby wasn't conceived at the ideal time you didn't have a baby shower, and that Cassidy may need some stuff from Babies R Us." I answer honestly.

Quinn looks taken aback by my response. She looks down at her shoes and then back to me, "Why?"

"Quinn, I bought that for Cassidy because I'd be kidding myself if I thought you weren't an important part of Noah's life. I don't want you to hate me. Although I don't know how long the relationship that I have with him will last, I don't want it to be filled with you despising me. I think that's his mother's job." I roll my eyes at the last part.

Quinn snickers, "So it's not just me. His mother made my life a living hell."

I shake my head, "No, it's definitely not just you. She asked me if I was Jewish and since I'm not she tried to kick me out of the house."

She smiles, "I'm sorry for being awful to you. I just-it's that-let's just say that the pregnancy was a hard time in my life and Puck just can pretend it never happened. Sure he looks after her but not as much as I do. If he really wanted to he could just get all his time back. I may still be on the Cheerios, but it just adds to my stress. I guess I just don't want _him_ to forget what I had to go through, he didn't have to deal with it as much."

I nod, "It's understandable. I probably would've done the same. I honestly hope that maybe we can be friends."

"Let's see how this civil thing goes first, I don't need any more drama and if you're dealing with Puck's mom, than neither do you." She smiled as she walked to her classroom.

At least that left me with one less thing to worry about.

I see Noah walking down the hallway and immediately start thinking about what happened with his mother, I needed to get on her good side and fast.

"Hey, Scar." He smirks his flirtatious smirk.

"Hey," I smile back halfheartedly.

He notices this immediately, "Something up with you?"

"How do I get on your mom's not-hate-list?" I beg him for an answer.

He chuckles under his breath, "Don't worry about that okay."

"No, I _will_ worry about it. Your mother cannot hate me. Does she have a favorite pastry? A favorite movie? Favorite . . . anything?" I look at him desperately.

"Yeah, her favorite pastry is Rugelach, which are these Jewish cookies, her favorite movie is _Schindler's List_. But if you get any of those for her she'll take it as an insult." Puck smirks.

"Please tell me you're messing with me." I glare at him hopelessly.

He shakes his head, "Sorry."

"What's her favorite pastime?" I ask hopefully.

"Volunteering at the temple." Noah answers.

"Now I know you're messing with me," I demand, "If she's _your_ mother she can't be a good person."

He shrugs, "I get all that from my S.O.B of a dad."

"I want to know what her _real_ favorite pastime is." I look at him in a testing manner.

"Why do you care about this so much, it's no big deal." He laughs at how determined I am.

I glare at him, "Look, I got on Quinn's good side so I am determined to get on your mother's."

"Look, you could be an angel from Heaven and she would still hate you if you weren't wearing the Star of David around your neck." He insists, "Just let this one go."

I sigh, "But I don't want her to hate me."

He snickers, "Then convert."

"Not happening." I answers almost immediately, "and since my mother's not Jewish it would be more complicated."

"You actually looked into converting?" Noah looks at me incredulously.

I shrug, "No, but I took a class on world religions at my old school. So I didn't need to look into anything. However, there is no way that I'm converting to Judaism. No offense, but I'm going to stick to Christianity."

Noah shakes his head, "I'm not offended it was a joke."

"Maybe I can make her a meal, I'll make sure to use kosher meats, so she won't be offended or I could-" I began.

"Scar, look at me," Puck demands, so I grudgingly look to him as he continues talking, "You are going to let this go. You could make the most amazing meal my mother's ever ate but since you're not a Jewish girl, my mom will still hate you."

"I can't let this go, how will this relationship work if your mother hates me?" I insist.

Puck shakes his head, "Listen to me carefully, Quinn is as Christian as they come, and I had a baby with her. Quinn and I managed to last for a while even though my mother hated her more than one would care to admit. We will be able to do this with or without my mother's support; I mean your parents haven't even met me."

I sigh, "Well my parents are in New York, and I don't know how their decision would affect my feeling for you because I've never cared about a person like this before."

He smiles, "So am I your first boyfriend?"

"No way." I shake my head, "Just my first meaningful boyfriend. I'll have you know, that none of my other boyfriends' mothers ever hated me."

He shakes his head as we walk to class.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I spend weeks trying to impress Noah's mother, but nothing works. It truly is turning out to be a lost cause. The woman judges every move I make and every little detail of everything I do. It is official; I am wasting too much time trying to impress this woman than focusing on other things. For one I had only spoken to my dad once since I'd been in Lima. My voicemail is beyond filled with messages from him, and I haven't gotten around to calling him back since, my main priority has been to get on Puck's mom's good side.

When I get back to Kurt's I'm relieved to see just Kurt, not Kurt _and_ Scott. Kurt is sitting at his vanity, going over his moisturizing routine. It is much more like a religious ritual.

"Hey," I sigh, picking up my phone to see yet another missed call from my dad. "No, Scott?"

Kurt sighs, "No, because I'm going to dinner with him and his parents tonight."

"So I'm guessing they took it well?"I say somewhat interested. I was hoping that Kurt and Scott would be spending some time apart however, I am sadly mistaken.

Kurt nods, "They're very accepting, it was more difficult for Scott's dad, but he came around."

I nod as I dial my dad's phone number, conveniently it goes to voicemail and I leave him a message apologizing for not calling him sooner, I also leave out the part that I'm dating someone, I don't need my dad coming to Lima just to kill Noah.

When I hang up I see Kurt looking at me disappointedly.

"What did I do?" I ask not in the mood to be ridiculed over something.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "When's the last time you've actually spoken to your dad?"

"Don't judge me, Kurt." I say deleting all the voicemails he's left me.

"Scar, this is your dad we're talking about, and I don't think you've even texted your mom-" He begins.

"Don't go there, Kurt. She cut off communications with me _not_ the other way around." I snap at him, "and as for my dad, I really don't see how that's any of your business. I'm stressed beyond belief. My boyfriend's baby mama is finally starting to like me, his mother despises me with every fiber of her being, and you are always judging my clothes, and my makeup, and my hair, and every other little detail! So I'm sorry if you don't approve of how often I'm talking to my father."

"Okay, someone's had a lot of built up tension."Kurt sighs; he searches through his bag until he finds a bottle and throws it to me. "This is an aroma therapy lotion. I used it when I was being bullied, and it really helped me relax. I get it you're stressed, but your dad worries about you. You know how I know that? You're like him. You worry about every little thing, therefore he does too. Check in with him every once in a while. By the way," he points at my shirt, "that is _not_ a good color on you."

I roll my eyes at him, "Thanks, Kurt. Please do me a favor?"

He looks at me and sighs, "I am still picking out your clothing so don't even try-"

"Be careful." I look down, knowing where this conversation is going to go. I am worried about him as usual.

He looks at me confused, "Of what?"

"Scott," I answer in almost a whisper, "they way he looks at you sometimes . . . he's just too possessive, I'm worried that something bad is going to happen, Kurt. You said yourself that he doesn't listen to your wishes on certain issues; that could become bigger-"

"Scott's not like that! How could you even accuse him-"He begins.

"I'm not!" I cut him off, "I'm not accusing him of anything. I just want you to take caution. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I just _need_ to know that you're safe."

Kurt smirks at me knowing that he has proved his point, "I'm promise I will be careful."

I smile as he walks up the steps to go off to meet that dangerous boy and his parents. I use the word dangerous because after only dating Kurt for maybe two months, he had already made him uncomfortable, behavior like that can only get worse.

I think about what Kurt said, and although my mother was not getting a phone call, an email couldn't hurt anything. Maybe she will be ready to let me back into her glamorous life, with her new husband and daughter. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to get a Christmas card this year. I won't get my hopes up though; she had disappointed me countless times already.

I go to my computer and write the following:

_Hey Mom,_

_ It's Scarlet. I know I haven't seen you since last September, but I just want you to know that I'd like to see you sometime before the end of the New Year. I'm in Lima for this year. My school was doing some exchange program, and I wanted to see Kurt and Burt. It's been ages since I'd seen them. How are Ben and Lily? Give them all my love. I miss you guys, hope to see you soon,_

_Scar._

I press the send button and instantaneously I get an email saying that no such email address was in use.


End file.
